Kung Fu Wolf
by OkamiSamurai
Summary: My version of kung fu panda but instead of the main character being a panda named Po, its a wolf named Hiro. fist fic, be nice. Changed from "M" to "T" for now.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Wolf

Prologue: And so our story begins.

**? p.o.v.**

You ever have something happen to you, the first time it's so scary but when it happens again and again the terror and thrill of it just sort of wears off? I'm getting that feeling right now. I swear, if had a yuan for every time I got robbed while on the road I'd be a very wealthy wolf indeed. The group of crocs that surrounded me were without a doubt the most pitiful bunch of bandits I had ever seen. Half of them didn't look like they knew what they were doing, the leader was just yelling and throwing his helmet on the ground, his second in command was arguing with the leader albeit reluctantly, and one croc was just looking at me with one eye, and at a boulder on my far left with the other eye. Now that was creepy. I kept my hands up where they could see them, not that they were really paying attention to me. I actually tried walking off once or twice while they were busy, I almost made it a mile until they caught up with me and again demanded I give them my money. When I told them I had no money I almost wanted to laugh at the leaders exasperation. Seriously, are these guys a bunch of bandits, or a troupe of clowns? "If there's nothing else you want with me, I'll just be going then." I said to the incompetent crocs, but of course they get in my way again. Okay now this is getting old. "No way guy, if you aren't gonna give us your money-" what money? "we're gonna teach you a lesson for wasting our time!" For crying out loud! I've already told this dude I've got no cash, all I got is my vest, my pants, and my red bandana… Oh, and the pair of hand staves strapped to my back. When you've been on the road for as long as I have you learn to travel light. But now's not the time to get into that. I pulled out my hanbo (the proper name for these weapons, in case you didn't know) and started knocking away the spears that were being thrusted at me with my left, and knocking heads with my right. A couple times I thought I heard a hollow "thunk" when Ms. staff met Mr. skull. Honestly it really explained a lot about these guys. Three minutes later they were all on the ground unconscious except for the leader and his lieutenant. "Darn it!" The bandit leader was obviously used to these setbacks. "You know, maybe we should have let him go the first time he told us he was broke, Fung." Fung? Isn't that like mold or toadstools or- no, no wait thats fungus. Heh heh, my bad. "Shut up Gary! Gosh!" Yeah, I think it's time I went on my way, I think being in close proximity with these croc bandits is starting to kill my brain cells. "Hey I'm just trying to contribute. And its Gah-ri." The last thing I heard before I went over the next hill was a loud groan from Fung.

Seriously, these attempted robberies happen to me entirely too often. I mean just last week I was being robbed, again I had no money for them to take, but those bandits were far better at what they do then those crocs, and not that it matters or anything but their leader, a female black panther, was insanely hot. Pretty eyes, full chest, nice ass, long legs, just sexy as hell. If she didn't have a knife to my neck, I would have asked her to dinner. But instead it ended in a fight, that one lasted ten minutes. Like I said before, the bandits from last week were a lot better at what they do than the crocs. I'm not a kung fu master of anything but I can handle myself in a fight. I managed to walk away from that little scuffle with a couple of cuts and bruises, but still in one piece. However after a while I began to notice something, no one and I mean no one has ever been able to get within the radius of my arms reach. Was this some sort of natural ability I have? Did I somehow get heightened reflexes? Or was I just plain lucky?

I hate always asking myself these questions,

I never have the answers.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I looked ahead and noticed I was at the top of one really big hill, but it wasn't that what caught my attention. It was the village in the center of a great green valley with little rivers to the west and the Wu-Dan mountains to the north. It seemed really nice here, peaceful and quiet, the kind of place I'd like to build a home in. The very thought brought a smile to my face, a place called home… Never had one of those before. So, I started to continue down the road into the valley until I noticed something at the top of the closest mountain which was shrouded in the mist you would see on a spring morning. A staircase, I mean a really long staircase that made my legs ache just by looking at it, and it lead up to a temple at the top, I couldn't shake the feeling that my destiny was tied to this temple, but the growling sound from my stomach made me change the course of my thoughts.

"Well Hiro, lets go down and find a way to earn a bite to eat." I said to myself as I walked down the road.

That's my name by the way… Hiro.

_**A/N**__. Well that's the beginning to my very first story, hope you like it. Please comment or review but give me your honest opinion. BTW I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters, I just own my OC. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung Fu Wolf**

Chapter 1: Party Crasher

No one's P.O.V.

In a courtyard on top of a local mountain a small red panda played a gentle melody on his flute that could be heard throughout the valley if you listened hard enough. He was seemingly unaware of the fact that he was surrounded, and the five warriors were going to use that fact to their advantage. However they couldn't be any more mistaken. As if triggered by an unseen force a green snake, a white and grey crane, a small green mantis, a golden furred monkey, and a female tiger in black pants and a black and red vest charged their elderly master, but Shifu was prepared. Using his own flute as a weapon he kept his students at bay. Despite all their efforts, they could not land a single strike. "Well done students." Master Shifu exclaimed with a tone of pride. But as the Furious Five, as they have become famously known, bowed in respect to their great master he continued. "If you were trying to disappoint me!" His tone of pride was quickly replaced with a tone of harsh disappointment. Using his flute he pointed it at each warrior individually and pointed out their errors in their training. "Tigress, you need more ferocity!" She bowed lower after he had finished his criticism, as did the rest of her teammates. "Monkey; greater speed! Crane; height! Viper; subtlety! Mantis-" "Master Shifu?" A goose named Zeng interrupted. "What!?" Shifu shouted impatiently, swinging the flute towards Zengs face. Zeng then yelped and took half a step back, fearing that the flute would hit him but quickly regained his composure. "It- its Master Oogway. He wants to see you."

After sending his students back to the training hall Master Shifu rushed to the Hall of Heroes where his master, and ruler of the Jade Palace was meditating. The palace servants closed the great doors behind him giving the two Masters a chance to speak without interruption. Only Zeng remained close at hand in case he was needed. Master Shifu calmed himself before speaking, when he did he bowed to the wise old tortoise before him. "Master Oogway, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" The ancient tortoise climbed down from the peach wood staff he was meditating on, his near permanent smile plastered on his face. "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Oogway asked while walking over to the candles that surrounded them both. "So, nothings wrong?" Shifu asked hoping his old master would confirm it. "Well, I didn't say that." A rare frown could be seen on the old masters face, but only briefly. Oogway made it to the candles and started blowing them out one by one. _ Poof, poof, poof, poof _he looked to Shifu as if to speak then, _poof, poof_. Eye twitching , Shifus impatience finally got the best of him, and with a double palm thrust, he extinguished all the candles in less than two seconds. "You were saying?" Shifu kindly urged him to continue. Oogways rare frown could be seen again. "I have had a vision. Tai Lung will return." Shifu was suddenly bombarded with flashbacks of the last time he saw Tai Lung, making a shiver go down his spine. "That is impossible! He is in prison." He exclaimed refusing to believe the scourge of the valley could come back and finish what he started. "Nothing is impossible." Oogway sagely stated. Fear gripped Shifu because he knew when Master Oogway had a vision it would almost always come true. "Zeng!" Shifu called for the head goose who dutifully stepped forward. "Fly to Chor Gohm Prison and tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!" "Yes Master Shifu." Zeng flew into one of the jade columns with a surprised "honk" before leaving on his assigned errand. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Oogway calmly stated returning to his previous place before the moon reflecting pool. Shifu however was already beginning to panic. "We have to do something! We just can't let him march on the valley and take his revenge. He'll… He'll" He was unable to finish, so Oogway tried to offer some clarity. "Your mind is like this water my friend." The water he spoke of was rippling and wavy as if recently disturbed. "When it is agitated it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle-" He used his staff to create one ripple that calmed the pool revealing the reflection of a golden dragon with a scroll case in its mouth. "-the answer becomes clear." Both masters looked up to see the source of the reflection, the real gold dragon statue and- "The Dragon Scroll." Shifu said in wonder. For whoever knew the secret of the Dragon Scroll would become the most powerful Kung Fu master in history, but it couldn't be just anyone. "But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked, hoping with all his wisdom Oogway would be able to provide an answer. But Oogway simply said, "I don't know." Shifu just gave him a shocked look of disbelief.

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

"Hiro! Table seven needs more bean buns!" The semi-elderly goose shouted at me from the kitchen. Real nice guy, honestly. Great cook, good businessman and quite the people person. "On it Mr. Ping!" I yelled back. After taking a few orders and serving a few dishes, wiping a few tables I managed to earn a nice breakfast. Out of all the restaurants I've been to (and worked for) Mr. Pings noodle shop was without a doubt on the 'top three' list. I decided to stick around after breakfast to help him out, seeing as he had no other employees around.

And no, it has nothing to do with the fact I had nine bowls of noodles for my breakfast.

Hey, don't give me that look I was freaking hungry!

I walked up to the counter and picked up the bean buns meant for table seven and was about to serve them when I was stopped by the old goose. "Hiro can you bring this order of secret ingredient soup to table five while you're there?" He held up a bowl of noodles that gave off a delicious fragrance. I think my mouth started watering a bit.

Hey! If you had that exquisite soup you'd be doing the same thing! Enough of the looks already!

"Sure thing Mr. Ping." I walked around tables, customers and children and brought the orders to their respective tables with professional efficiency. "Here's your bean buns, sir." I said giving them to pig on my left. "And your soup ma'am." I turned to a little lady bunny on my right. I accepted their thanks and returned to the counter for a towel to wipe down the new empty tables that had an entire family of bunnies just moments before. "Goodness Hiro, where did you learn to manage a restaurant so well?" Ping asked with a impressed smile on his beak. "Well, I spent years on the road and apprenticed and worked for several trades. Carpentry, metallurgy, and cooking. So I've got plenty of experience in all work fields. Except for politics and kung fu of course." Which is true, I'm actually more of a brawler at the moment. I mean I know how to fight and stuff, I can use my hanbo well enough but I just don't have the technique I guess is the word I'm looking for or maybe it's-

*GONG*

Gong? No that's not the word I'm looking for It's more like- wait… gong? What? I turn to the source of the sound and see a pair of geese and a pig with a gong. Oh so thats where the sound came from. I watched as they just finished putting up a poster with five figures at the top. I walked over to see what was going on, but everyone else got there first, so I was in the back row but thankfully I had the advantage of height over the pigs, bunnies and geese who are so much shorter than me. The Furious Five will be competing for the Dragon Scroll? Everyone is invited to attend to spectate? Huh. Sounds like fun. Too bad I gotta work- "Hiro, why don't you go watch the show. I can handle things here." The old grey goose said to me with his kind hearted smile. I swear there are times where I think people can read my mind sometimes… weird as hell. "Are you sure Mr. Ping, I can stay and help out if you want." I'm always willing to help people out when they need it. Its just the kind of person I am. "No its alright the whole valley is going to be up at the jade palace anyway. Go join them. Go on, go on." I shrugged and walked off, following everyone, all celebrating a once-in-a-lifetime event until I got to an enormous staircase. What… The… Fuck? Didn't someone sing about a stairway to heaven once? Cause that's what this reminds me of Eh, it'll come to me later. All I can say is they had better have a buffet at the top of these stairs.

Come on, lets have a little class.

**Jade Palace front courtyard No ones P.O.V.**

The Palace servants rushed to get everything for the tournament ready, but at the steps leading to the Palace itself two rows of geese bowed to the grandmaster of the Jade Palace who was slowly making his way down to the courtyard where his prized pupil stood waiting. "It is a historic day, isn't it Master Oogway?" Shifu said proudly knowing it would one of his students who would become the Dragon Warrior. "Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?" Oogway looked off into the courtyard as it filled with the villagers from below. "Yes Master Oogway." The old Master turned his gaze to his former student. "Know this old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley but also to you." Shifu just stood there trying to contemplate what his master just told him. He then brushed it aside and took his place on the stage overlooking the courtyard. "Let the tournament begin!" said a pig with gold robes as he rang a small gong which started a chain reaction of cheers from the audience.

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

*Huff Huff*

Gods above! Why would they make a stairway this big? I fell to my hands and knees to catch my breath, I'm not lazy, hell I'm far from it its just that i'm not used to big stairs. I look up in time to see the doors closing

Oh crap.

"Hold on! Wait!" I get my second wind and started running to the closing doors just in time to have the closed in my face. Ow. Now thats just rude. Well the show's in there, and I'm out here. Ha! If they think that's gonna stop me, the they don't know Hiro. Which is a little true anyway since no one knows me here anyway…

Oh forget it.

I moved to my left and climbed on the gates roof to see a small red panda step forward and say in a very loud voice "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honor to present to you Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!" I looked up and saw five figures fall from the sky. Hmm, I wonder who they could be. They all fell into a stance that told me they were ready for a fight. The bird, I'm guessing Crane, flapped his wings just once and made a shockwave of air to blow over the audience. Impressive. "Warriors prepare!" The red panda shouted. That must be Master Shifu, I hear he's badass in a fight. "Ready for battle." Four of the five went to the side of the courtyard to wait their turn to show their stuff, one stayed behind, that one was Crane. So what happens now? The answer came in a large wooden dragon shaped firework launcher, isn't this a little excessive? They go off all at once surrounding Master Crane, honestly I thought he was a gonner, but he moved and twirled with so much grace the rockets collided with each other. Wow now thats cool, except one piece of flaming debris falls on my right shoulder. I brush it off before my fur catches fire, and settle back in to watch the show. One after another the Masters showed what they could do, and I'll admit I was very impressed with them all. "And finally, Master Tigress!" A female tiger stepped forward with a face of sheer determination. She looks like the kind of woman who could scare an unruly child into behaving with just one glance. "Master Tigress face Iron Ox, and his blades of death." A mechanical ox rolled forward with six axes swingin all over the place. I stretched over the roof and with a tired groan said, "When is this going to be over?" Not that it wasn't exciting but I need to get back on the road, see how far I can get before the sun sets. Huh, got quiet all of a sudden…

Silence.

That seemed out of place. I sat up to see the Furious Five line up next to each other. What'd I miss? "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" The old turtle walked down the small set of stairs, his arms swaying back and forth in tai chi motions toward the five warriors in front of him. I get up and get ready to go and hit the road, maybe I'll say goodbye to Mr. Ping before I leave, such a nice guy. I jump down onto a crate and I hear a strange hissing sound. What the hell? I look below me and I see I've landed on a crate of fireworks. After listening for a couple seconds I remember the burning piece of wood that landed on my shoulder, that I brushed off and it fell through a small hole in the crates lid.

The crate I was standing on right now.

…

…

… You know, sometimes I think someone up there really hates me.

"Oh shiiii**IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** That was all I could scream as I flew upward to the heavens, but something tells me thats not where I'll end up. Then my little flight end with a massive KABOOM! Through the explosions I hear the villagers exclaim "Ooh" and "Ahh"

I'm in searing pain right now and all they say is ooh and ahh? What the hell did I do in a past life to deserve this? Then i looked down to see the courtyard coming at me really fast.

Oh this is really gonna hurt.

*Smack*

I come to and see I'm surrounded by the Furious Five, some had concerned looks others looked confused. Hey, its not everyday a wolf falls out of the sky right? Master Tigress looked like she was gonna knock my head off. Scarry. Then I notice a claw pointing at my face, which hurt like hell by the way. I looked up to see the claw had belonged to the tortoise, Master Oogway. "Please forgive me, I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was," Which was a lie, I was actually leaving, but I didn't want to insult anyone. "How interesting." What? What was interesting. "Master, are you pointing at me?" I turned as Master Tigress stepped forward, and nodded my agreement as she was probably the best candidate for the title. "Him." Was all Master Oogway said, still pointing at me.

What?

"Who?" I asked and moved to my left, the claw followed… Oh crap.

I moved to the right, the claw followed… Oh crap.

"You." He said to me with a large smile. "Me?" What the hell was he talking about? He then used his staff to lift up my arm and in a loud voice, or as loud as it can go. "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"

I said "What?"

Shifu said "What?"

The Five said "What?"

The gong said *Tang* and the entire village erupts in excitement. Music is playing, confetti is flying and a line of geese come to me with a palanquin which they loaded me onto. I was still too stunned to do anything, but got over it as I saw Master Shifu run to Master Oogway. I couldn't hear what they were talking about because they were speaking softly and everyone else was chanting, "Dragon Warrior" "Dragon Warrior" as the geese were taking me up to the temple.

**Jade Palace courtyard no one's P.O.V.**

Master Shifu stood rooted to the spot in utter disbelief. Something like this should not have happened. Master Tigress along with the rest of the Five approached their master. "Forgive us Master." She, and the rest of her comrades bow to their teacher. "We have failed you." But Master Shifu would have none of it, he would make things right one way or another. "No, if the wolf has not quit by morning, then _I _Will have failed _you_."

**A/N. **Well thats the end of the first chapter (and no the prologue doesn't count) hoped you all liked it. So comment review, but remember be completely honest. And I don't own anything from Kung Fu Panda or Led Zeppelin.

**OkamiSamurai: **Oh, and Hiro?

**Hiro:** Yeah?

**OkamiSamurai: **Next time, don't mention stuff out of the blue like that so I don't have to put a disclaimer. Alright?

**Hiro:** Ok, ok sorry.

See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kung Fu Wolf**

Chapter 2: The Dragon Warrior

**Chor Gohm Prison no one's P.O.V.**

"what?! Double the guard? Extra precaution? Your prison may not be adequate?" The rhino commander was livid after reading the message Zeng brought, as was every other rhino present. "You doubt my prisons security?" The commander asked indignantly. "Absolutely not." Zeng wanted to choose his words carefully so as not to completely anger the rhinos that surrounded him, or at least anger them more than they already were. "Shifu does, I'm just the messenger." Zengs plan didn't work the way he wanted it to, much to his dismay. "I'll give you a message for your master Shifu. Escape from Chor Gohm prison is impossible!" Zeng looked over the ledge to see the other passageways that led down to the pit that held the notorious criminal, until he felt a slap on his back that startled him causing one of his feathers to slowly fall to the pit. Commander Vachir chuckled at both the birds plight and in pride of his prison. "Impressive isn't it?" Every second that passed was a second that Zeng wished he was flying back to the valley. "It's- It's very impressive. Very impressive." The messenger followed the commander deep into the mountain, all the while Zeng felt all the eyes of the guards on him, and listened to the commander boast about his Mongolian prison. "One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, and only one prisoner." But Zeng was not going to forget just who was locked up here, "Yes, but that one prisoner is Tai Lung." They finally made their way to an elevator that was the last way to the infamous prisoner. "Take us down." The commander ordered, he was determined to prove that no one, not even Tai Lung could escape this hell on earth, and if he could mess with Zengs nerves on the way down by swinging the platform he would take the opportunity. They made it down to another stairway that led to a drawbridge, the only way into Tai Lungs "cell". Zengs didn't know how much he could take when he finally set eyes on a dark mass in the middle of a stone island. "Behold, Tai Lung." Fear gripped Zeng like one of Master Vipers suffocation techniques. "I'll just wait right here." Zeng didn't want to step foot in the prison, let alone get close to the fallen master. However the commanders pride kept him from seeing the danger that was ever present. "There's nothing to worry about, it's perfectly safe." The rhino said moving Zeng forward with a slap on his back. "Crossbows at the ready!" Zengs fears nearly went into overload when Vachir gave that order, but unfortunately the worst was yet to come. "Hey! Tough guy! Did you hear? Oogway's finally gonna give someone the Dragon Scroll and its not gonna be you." At this Zengs fear was joined by a life-threatening feeling of panic . "What are you doing"? Don't get him mad." Vachir obviously didn't share his concern. "What's he going to do about it, I've got

him completely immobilized." To prove it he stomped on Tai Lungs tail and laughed mockingly. "Aww did I step on the wittle kittys tail? Awwwwww." This was about all Zeng could take, he needed to get out of here. "I'm good! I've seen enough. I'll tell master Shifu he's got nothing to worry about." Zeng was beyond desperate to leave. "No he doesn't." The commander satisfied at proving his point. "Alright I'll tell him. Can we please go now?"

As the two left a single feather fell right in front of Tai Lung he finally found the tool he needed for his escape.

**Jade Palace Hiro's P.O.V.**

*Boom*

The big double doors shut behind me as I was dropped unceremoniously to the jade stone floor. I turned and looked to where I had just come in. They think I'm the Dragon Warrior…

They think _I'm _the _Dragon Warrior_! Come on, no one can be that desperate. Am I right?

Right?

"I think there's been some kind of mistake!" I said to the door… Wow, don't I feel stupid. "Everyone seems to think that I'm the… the-" I can't even finish that sentence. Because I was actually standing in the Sacred hall of Warriors, or more commonly known as the Hall of Heros. The grandeur of the place is legendary in itself, the walls on either side of me were adorned with weapons and armor, paintings and pottery; items that had Kung Fu history written all over them. Very cool. I looked over to my right and saw a battered and beaten set of crimson armor on a thick, round stone platform that rose three inches off the floor. Chiseled into the stone was "Master Flying Rhino's Armor". I remembered hearing stories about Master Flying Rhino from when I was a pup. A smile crept to my face as I remembered the old goat, no pun intended he really was an old goat, who told me the stories of the legendary warrior. I then turned around and walked over to the other side of the large room to another stone platform, same height but rectangular and sitting on a shelf around chest level. But now that I think about it, the height is just a matter of perspective. Put a bunny in my place and the shelf towers over him. Philosophical huh? Chiseled into the stone on this one was the words "The Invisible Trident of Destiny". I didn't see anything. How do they know if it's even there? Boggles the mind doesn't it? I kept walking back and forth observing and admiring the pieces of history thinking if these objects and artifacts could talk, what stories would they tell. Then, I came upon a white vase with a depiction of warriors marching over grassy hills. What was chiseled into the stone took me by surprise, "The Urn of Whispering Warriors".

…

…

… Why not? I've already talked to a door today

"Hello?" I put my ear close to the urn and listened… "Have you finished sightseeing?" WHAT IN THE WORLD!? "Oh, maybe I should've come to see you first then." Was I actually having a conversation with someone from beyond the grave? Just when I thought life couldn't get any weirder. "My patience is wearing thin." Ok, now I've got a long fuse but I'm not gonna take that from a spirit infested pot! "Oh! And just where were you planning on going, a hot date? What is she, a teakettle?"

Ha! Wolf-1, Urn-0

"Do turn around." I heard the voice say. "Fine." I said with a small tone of defiance. I turned and saw the small red panda from earlier, he had the look of someone whose blood pressure was way too high. "Hey, what's up?" I said to him, acknowledging his presence. "Now back to yo-". The realization suddenly dawned on me, I had been arguing with the urn for no reason…

Man do I feel stupid.

I stepped back from the urn and felt hot blood rush to my face, that was embarrassing. "Sorry sir." I said, giving the old master my undivided attention. Salvage the pride, Hiro. Salvage the pride.

I'm probably never gonna live this down.

I couldn't even make eye contact as he said, "So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior. Hmm?" If anyone else asked me, I would've denied it in a heartbeat, but honestly I didn't know how to answer that. "I guess…" Didn't really have time to finish. "Wrong! You are not the Dragon Warrior, you will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." He used a bamboo flute to point upwards to a solid gold dragon, beautiful craftsmanship by the way, with a jade scroll case in its mouth.

Really, was that all it took? There had to be a catch to it. There's always a catch. "So how do I get the Scroll?" I asked him. He chuckled at me as if I told a moderately funny joke. What? It was a decent question. "You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to _hand _you the secret to limitless power?" The look in his eyes started to get hostile, and before I realized it I was backing away. Now I don't like bullies, ok. I've delt with them enough when I was a pup, but here I felt my defiance streak run its course. He approached me as he continued, "One must first master the highest level of Kung Fu." See there's the catch, there's always a freaking catch. "And that would be would be rather difficult if that 'one' is someone like you." What was that supposed to mean? Hey, I may not be built like the other masters I've seen around China, but I'm no slouch either. "Someone like me?" I asked, wanting clarification. The guys never met me until this day and he's already judging me. "Tell me, how hard can you hit?" He asked. Well, I didn't expect that question. "Uhhh." He didn't even wait for me to answer. "How fast can you move?" This time I answered. "Fast enough I guess." Which was true, I had enough speed to get me through some sticky situations, but I never said I came out of them unscathed. "Can you even use those?" He asked me pointing at the hanbo running on either side of my spine. Now I could put a little confidence in my voice, "I can use them quite well, thanks." I tried, but I couldn't keep the pride out of my voice. These short staves saved my life on numerous occasions. I'll get to them later, because I think I just paid for my prideful answer.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" He asked with a slight grimace.

"Ok, now thats crossing the line!" Come on, you try walking non stop for three days, resting at night of course, before you get to a bathhouse and come out smelling like a basket of water lilies. "Don't stand so close, I can smell your breath."

Alright, now I'm getting pissed. I bowed down closer to his height with my index finger extended, for emphatic reasons, "Look, I'm not the one who chose-" He grabbed my finger with his index and thumb, keeping his pinkie extended.

My insides suddenly ran cold, and I shut up right there. I've only heard about this technique in stories, and legends. And also about what the technique does. All I can tell you is this…

It's not pretty.

"The Wuxi Finger hold." I finally managed to breath. I don't think I've ever felt fear like this before. "Oh, you know this hold." He said to me, his voice full of amusement. "I've heard things, none of them good." I saw his smile widen slightly, "Then I guess you know what happens when I flex my pinkie?" Please tell me this guys not serious. "You know the hardest part? The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards." He said with a somewhat evil chuckle. I couldn't believe it, he would do it. He would really do it and wouldn't lose a moment's sleep over it. "Ok, now lets calm down here, just take it easy." I already felt the panic set in as he literally brought me to my knees. "Now listen closely wolf. Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't! Are we clear?" I didn't even hesitate to answer. "We are crystal clear." I could practically feel the venom in his voice. "Good. I can't wait to get started." He let me go and I could breath again. I followed him as he walked off, wondering what kind of horrifying things he had planned to put me through.

I'm telling ya, if I ever have kids… I'm going to use this experience to get them to behave.

If you're not good… the Shifu-man will get you.

**A/N. **Ok, thats the end of the second chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who's been sending me good reviews. Thank you so much.

I did have someone complain about the cursing in my story (You know who you are) and I'll try to keep it to a minimum, but the story will include language, violence and blood and, occasionally death, and sexuall themes in later chapters.

I've also had someone ask me if my OC Hiro is based off of the character "Hiro" from the movie Big Hero 6. To answer; No he is not.

Hiro, just happens to be one of my favorite Japanese names, a name meaning generosity. I think it fits, because Hiro's a nice guy. But I first got the name from the main character from one of my favorite video games; Lunar 2.

As for why I gave a Chinese wolf a Japanese name, I just wanted to.

Well thats enough rambling from me. Please rate, comment and review, but as always be completely honest.

'Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kung Fu Wolf**

Chapter three: You Don't Belong Here.

**A/N. **After a really huge flame I got after my last chapter, I've decided to get walking on the road of originality. Same basic plot (until after part one) but I'm gonna make it _MY_ way.

So, Chapter three,

Enjoy!

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

I followed the diminutive master into a large building, not as large as the temple we left earlier but still, it was pretty big. when I walked through the doors I knew; this is where the magic happens.

So to speak.

Each master was in a specific area of the training hall, an area that would help you improve on form while testing your physical abilities. It would force you to keep yourself of the move, while making you wonder what to do next, where to do it, and when to do it.

Think fast, act faster. The problem is, the window of opportunity to think and act was ridiculously small. But as I watched, each master moved with style, grace, ferocity, speed and precision I knew that they saw multiple opportunities.

And they took every single one.

Master Tigress was elegantly moving on rows of twirling logs, her footwork was perfect never staying in one place for more than a fraction of a second, all while avoiding spiked club swinging by chains from the ceiling.

She then leaped to a large jade bowl with Master Crane, who proceeded to spar with her while both kept their balance to the bowls fluid movements.

A little ahead I saw a mob of wooden dummies were twirling and spinning on their own. Before I started to question my sanity, It's been one of those days, I looked a little closer and saw a tiny green blur moving in between said dummies. Must be Master Mantis, from the stories I heard he's the only one who can move that quickly. Combat with multiple enemies, nice.

Above, Master Monkey was swinging and flipping around on rings with curved spikes on the outer rim, he even slipped _through_ one of the rings with a straight flying kick. Aerial acrobatics while finding the right place to strike, clever.

In the far back was Master Viper practicing her style while pillars of flame randomly shot out from the floor her fluid and quick movements kept her from getting singed. What does this help improve? Reflexes? Instinct? I don't know and to be honest I'm in no hurry to find out.

A shout and a few grunts brought my attention back to the twirling logs in front of me where Master Tigress had returned to. She avoided each spiked club that swung at her with ease, except for one which she completely obliterated with one strike, making bits and pieces fly all over the place. One particular piece of wood came flying at me, and without even thinking or planning my arm moved with such speed that the piece of wood and my open palm met at the exact edge of my arms reach.

"How the hell did I do that?" I mumbled to myself surprised I actually caught it. I was bouncing the piece of wooden shrapnel in my hand when I felt eyes on me. Looking down and to my left I saw Master Shifu with a slightly surprised look in his eye. I honestly thought it was dumb luck.

"Let's begin." I heard the master say, his arm clasped behind his back. Wait a minute, I _just_ arrive after being blasted into the stratosphere and come crashing (face first, mind you) into a stone courtyard and he expects me to run this death course?

This guy needs to leave comedy to the professionals.

"What, _now_?" I can't believe this. Is he really serious? There is no possible way I could go through this obstacle course and live to tell about it. I actually began to say a little prayer before the pressure really started to pile on.

"Yes, show us what you can do Wolf." Did he just call me _Wolf_? Something about that just rubbed me the wrong way, I can't explain why it did; it just did. It's like one of those times someone does or says something that gets under your skin, but you can't explain why. It was one of those times for me.

I took a quick look past him and saw that the Furious Five had gathered behind him giving me looks of slight confusion, concern and in one case contempt. Well, no use fighting it I guess. So I prepare to take out my hanbo from the straps on my back when I was stopped.

"Please put your hanbo aside, you're not going to use them right now." I was a bit taken aback at that but I didn't argue. Instead I unbelted the straps that were clasped around my upper torso and handed them to Master Monkey.

"Keep an eye on these for me?" I asked, presenting my pair of weapons in their holster. I didn't really want to give them up, they were like a part of me. To give them to someone else, even if he is a famous Kung Fu master was almost like cutting off my own arm, albeit a lot less painful.

"Sure thing." He said taking them from me with a small smile. Suddenly I felt I could trust him to take care of my favored weapons. I'd call it a hunch but I've been right too many time just to resort to calling it that.

I turned and stepped forward and slipped on a bo staff that was lying on the floor. This is exactly the reason you don't leave things on the floor like this. So, I slipped and fell into the twirly logs and that is where everything started to go wrong.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The Furious Five and Master Shifu watched as the hapless wolf fell on the Serpent Logs (We're just going to call them that) and began to struggle to find a decent foothold as the logs twirled beneath him. The Five began to step forward to offer their much needed, and in some cases reluctant, assistance. But with a single gesture from their master they obediently held their ground.

Slowly Hiro began to grow accustomed to the logs movement, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion fell from the ceiling and swung around in random directions, one knocking Hiro into the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom.

The six masters watched the helpless lupine as he bounced within the edges of the nearly unpredictable piece of training equipment. There were looks of amusement, pity, and sympathetic pain across the faces of the masters as the wolf fell out of the Jade Tortoise and stumbled into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

Master Tigress had slightly cringed at the wolfs pain if only occasionally, but after he got knocked off the Serpent Logs earlier she began to watch him carefully. It was not lost on her that Hiro quickly began to learn the steps for the logs given a couple more club-free minutes he might have been able to walk along the logs with relative ease. When he arrived to the wooden training dummies, she began to pay close attention.

He stepped into the wooden mob which with one touch caused a chain reaction which erupted into grunts and groans from the wolf. He was hit in the head the ribs and at one point in a place where no male should be hit ever. But in the midst of the merciless pummeling he had received, Tigress noticed a few times when Hiro had blocked one or two strikes from the wooden dummies, all instances where with the dummies arms stopping at the edge of the wolfs radius of his arms reach. "Why does that look so familiar?" Tigress muttered to herself, thinking she's seen this somewhere before.

"Did you say something,Tigress?" She heard Viper ask, while keeping her eyes on Hiro. Tigress simply shook her head and continued to watch the beaten up wolf as he stepped into the Fields of Fiery Death. All the masters cringed repeatedly as Hiro tried to avoid the flames with minimal success.

When he had completed the course, Hiro dragged himself to Shifu breathing heavily, the look of defiance in his eyes had returned. "I wasn't ready." Hiro claimed, putting out a small flame on the tip of his tail, the scorch marks on his right arm coupled with the black markings he was born with made his arm look completely black.

Shifu was almost pleased at the wolfs failure, it was only a matter of time before he quit and left the Jade Palace. "Of course you weren't. Well that's enough for today so-"

"Wait!" Hiro interrupted, something that didn't happen incredibly often. Shifu turned and faced the wolf and was met with a look of defiance and determination, "I want to try again."

All six masters gave him a look of utter disbelief, a couple even started to question the wolfs sanity. Master Shifu saw the determination in his eyes and with a small smile said, "Be my guest."

**Later. Tigress's P.O.V.**

After a quick dinner and bath I was ready for a good night's sleep. I need it after the disappointing day I had. Just thinking about how that wolf landed in front of me today was enough to make my blood boil. How can someone with such little experience in Kung Fu be the Dragon Warrior? Although I will admit he does have have a little unseen talent, but only a little.

I was about to call it a night when I heard hushed voices down the hall, one was my teammate Crane the other I recognized as the wolf. I couldn't make out what they were talking about but it didn't last long, as I heard footsteps come closer to my room. Obviously the wolf going to the vacant room across from mine. I t seemed to me that now was a good time as any to confront him.

I opened my door just as he arrived, he turned to face me with a look of apology and said, "Master Tigress, please forgive me I didn't mean to wake you." At least his manners are good, but I'm not here for a friendly chat.

"You don't belong here." I said to him. I wasn't really trying to scare him off but I was trying to be honest with him. He gave me a look of confusion, as if I was speaking a foreign language to him.

"I don't understand." he said to me with a frown. Maybe it was because I was passed up as Dragon Warrior, or maybe it was the wolfs incompetence; but I felt my anger rise up for an instant. So I looked him in his forest green eyes and explained it to him.

"This is a place for masters, not amateurs. If you stay here it will only result in you getting hurt, or possibly killed. So for your own safety, leave before the sun rises." And with that I closed my door and left him standing there in the hall with his mouth slightly agape. He probably didn't expect me to say that.

Belittling someone isn't something I do, at least not intentionally. I'm sure given enough time that wolf would be a decent fighter, but now he's just a novice who has no place here. And I was the only one who was able to say it to him.

Whether it be good or bad; some things just need to be said.

**A/N.** And that's that for that chapter. Gotta admit I had a little trouble with it. Anyway comment review. Fav or follow, but as I usually say; BE HONEST! Don't worry people, I can take it.

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Wolf**

Chapter 4: What is quit?

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

I always liked the night. Actually, I've always prefered the night to the day. For me it's so calming and tranquil that all my problems seem to evaporate beneath the moonlight. Taking walks at night for me was the perfect way to unwind. Laying down on a patch of cool grass and watching the moon and stars gave me clarity, helped me think. All my worries and problems would never follow me into the night.

But tonight was different.

Tonight I had to many problems to ignore. Usually, my small problems would consist of what I'm gonna eat tomorrow, how am I gonna be able to pay for it, what kind of work I have to do to earn the money. However these thoughts would come to me in the morning after I have woken up. But not this time. _This_ time questions keep piling up on me. Why on earth would Oogway choose me as the Dragon Warrior? Am I able to fulfil that role? Am I strong enough for this? And above all…

WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW!

All these questions, and still no answers. Typical. I kept thinking, trying to find the answers, as I was walking down a set of stairs that looked like they were carved into the mountain. A cool summer breeze swept by, caressing my fur, normally it would have brought a smile to my face. Tonight I barely acknowledged it. Now _that_ is very unlike me, I must be more down than I thought.

I couldn't come up with anything, no answers or solutions. The only thing that popped into my head was what Master Tigress said to me. _"You don't belong here." _Master Crane had told me something very similar before I was confronted by the feline master. Maybe they're right, maybe I don't belong here. But then that leaves the biggest question of all.

Where do I belong?

I hit the bottom of the steps and kept walking down a stone pathway, when to my left I noticed a tree. Not a big tree, as trees go, but big enough so that you would know it was there. I walked over to the tree hoping a nice piece of scenery would help me think things through. About seven paces away I noticed peaches in the boughs of the tree. The wind blew again carrying the fragrance of the fruits to my nose. Yum. I started to walk past the tree to the cliff that overlooked the valley out of the trees shadow, and into the moonlight.

That's when it happened.

It was nothing new for me. It's been happening to me every night since the day I was born. Whenever exposed to moonlight it would happen. Those who saw it, saw it only for an instant. Most thought that their eyes were playing tricks on them. The others were often drunk so they wouldn't remember anyway.

I never could explain it. I never understood why it happens, but it does. I looked down and saw it.

_My arm was shining._

Well, not my entire arm you see. But just the black markings on it. and not just on my arm, but on my torso as well, if I didn't have my shirt on. It was like moonlight when it reflects off a lake or a little stream, it has a kind of shimmer to it. Pretty cool huh?

"Well, I never thought I'd live long enough to see something like that." The voice came from behind me, I heard no aggression or hostility. But I still turned as fast as I could and saw the old tortoise who named me the Dragon Warrior; Grandmaster Oogway.

I kept my body turned at an angle so that my right arm was hidden from view. The old master approached me with a quiet smile, and a look of curiosity in his eyes. "What could have caused something like this?" He asked me with no mockery, none of the ridicule I would have expected should anyone see my arm at night. So I guess he deserved an answer.

"I don't think I can answer that." I said to him. He tilted his head, obviously confused at my answer. "Its been happening for as long as I could remember." I gave him my most honest answer, granted it wasn't my best answer but it was the best I could give him. "It only happens in the moonlight for some reason. Thats all I know."

I sat down, leaning against the trunk of the peach tree trying to clear my head… not working. I heaved a sigh, all this thinking is starting to give me a headache. "You must have a lot of problems to come to the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom." The tree has a name?

Huh, who knew?

"It's that obvious eh?" I said to the tortoise who now stood beside me. With him having already seen it, I didn't bother to hide my arm. He smiled again, "Well, those who have questions are often drawn here to find the answers, whether they are aware of it or not." Yikes. But maybe this could help me find the answers I'm looking for.

"Do people usually find the answers they're looking for here?" I asked actually hopeful. He smiled, chuckled and turned around and slowly walked away. In that order. And said, "Well, that depends on you, and if you're willing to look hard for the answers you seek. Stay awhile and you might find them. But personally; I think you'll fit in quite well around here."

And he left. And in my solitude I started asking the questions again.

Am I the Dragon Warrior?

Am I strong enough for this?

Do I have what it takes?

I guess the only way to find out is to stick around awhile longer.

Sorry Master Tigress…

I'm not going anywhere yet.

**Mongolia no one's P.O.V.**

Zeng flapped as hard as he could trying to fly as fast as possible back to the Jade Palace. He couldn't believe it; the very thing he had hoped would never happen had happened.

Tai Lung was free.

The warden had assured him that there was no chance that Tai Lung could escape, that he would stay down there until the end of his days. He said there was just no way it could be done.

But Tai Lung found a way.

All the precautions, the crossbows, the guards and the explosives weren't enough to keep the fallen master in, at least not forever.

And now Zeng flew as fast as his wings would carry him to deliver the message the snow leopard had given him.

The announcement of Tai Lung's imminent arrival.

**Jade Palace Hiro's P.O.V.**

My body had been screaming in pain, and it was only the third round with Master Viper! I was laying on my back, trying to catch my breath. Bruises had already started to spring up from the places where her tail had struck me. With a grunt and a growl I turned myself on my stomach and pushed myself up. After a few wobbles, I finally got to my feet. My chest was hurting, taking a breath caused a twinge of pain. I placed my hand on my side to feel if any ribs were cracked.

They weren't. Some good news at last, eh? But I did feel a bruise forming, so take the good with the bad I guess. I looked over at Viper, she regarded me with a slight frown; a look that consisted of three quarters concern and one quarter surprise. She was obviously concerned for my well being, and was most likely surprised that I was able to get to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the same look on three other masters, the fourth, for some strange reason had a mixed look of furious impatience, and slight content.

The fifth just stared at me intensely, keeping a close eye on my every move. I'll give you three guesses on who. I was beginning to think it a little strange, she has done nothing but stare at me ever since the sparring matches had started, what was she expecting to see? Or maybe she just enjoyed watching me get my ass kicked.

Ouch. That thought kinda hurts more than Master Vipers attacks. "Are you sure you want to continue?" A rather sweet voice asked me, pulling me from my thoughts. Master Viper was staring at me intently. I didn't even answer, I just got back in a stance. She looked surprised, they all did.

And thats pretty much how it went for the rest of the day. I was punched, kicked, beaten, battered, thrown, and knocked unconscious. The only master I did reasonably well against was Master Monkey in weapons sparring. Since I was pretty good with my hanbo I lasted seventeen seconds longer than I did fighting the other masters. Yay! New record!

**Hours later.**

I got to my feet again. I've never been in such pain in my life. I had bruises all the way down to my bones, the vision in my left eye was a little blurry, and I was sure I could taste blood. I still got to my feet, barely. My next opponent would turn out to be Master Shifu, and let me tell ya it was like fighting the entire Furious Five all at once. The red panda was absolutely relentless. Never giving me a moment to defend myself or fight back.

After he had thrown me for the third time I landed on my stomach… and he landed on my back. Hey, don't ask me how that happened, my eyes were shut from the pain. I knew I couldn't win against such an experienced master, but I was ready to keep trying.

Yes I know I'm crazy, now pay attention!

"Well, are you ready to quit, Wolf." He asked me not even short of breath.

Quit?

_Quit?_

"What's that?" I asked him. He jumped off my back, a little harder that what I would've liked and looked down on me with a furrowed brow and a look of impatience. "What's what?" He didn't know what I was talking about, so I explained it to him.

"You said 'quit', what is that?" When he didn't answer I sat up and turned around, and on his face was a look questioning and surprise that I had not seen on the elderly masters face before.

What?

Was it something I said?

**Tigress's P.O.V.**

I had watched the black and white wolf be put through a hellish training regimen that should have crippled or killed him long ago. It was understandable though, the training wasn't meant to make him stronger, it was meant to scare him off. Anyone else would have started running to the other side of China by now, but he just kept getting up and asked for more.

I'll admit his determination is something to be admired. When he was paired up with me I tried to hold back as much as possible without it seeming too obvious, but I think Master Shifu noticed. He actually almost got me without my help once, but I blocked it and threw him into the wall.

Then Shifu stepped forward and announced that he would fight the wolf next, and all I could think was "_He's done for"_. I actually thought Master Shifu was being a bit more brutal with the wolf than we all would've liked. I'm sure everyone thought that. Then Shifu asked him if he conceded defeat, but what I heard the wolf say shocked me beyond belief.

What is quit?

Now I understand. Why he never stayed down, why he always kept fighting. It wasn't his determination, he wasn't being stubborn. It had nothing to do with pride, or having something to prove. This wolf literally and figuratively…

_Doesn't know how to quit!_

It suddenly reminded me of when I first came to the Jade Palace, after my first day in the place I would call my home. Master Oogway had told me once, so that I would never give up on my training (Heaven forbid that should happen) a real warrior doesn't know the meaning of the word "quit".

And neither had this wolf. For the third time in two days this wolf had surprised me. I really can't wait to see what he does next.

**A/N**

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. I got a little distracted and was a little busy lately. But anyway, comment and review and fave if you want but remember, be honest.

See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Wolf**

Chapter 5: An unlikely Hope

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

Huh. Wonder what all that was about. I ask what "quit" means and they look at me like I'm crazy. While I was traveling around China growing up, no one ever said that word to me. Working for, and apprenticing under different carpenters, blacksmiths and culinary experts In have never been told to "quit'.

"Still don't know what 'quit' means." I muttered to myself, stretching out my sore muscles hoping to alleviate the pain. It didn't work.

"Perhaps it's best you continue not knowing." I heard a stern feminine voice behind me.

I turned my head and saw Master Tigress out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face her and gave a slight bow of respect to the only master I hadn't trained with yet, although I did hear Master Mantis mumble something about that being a blessing.

Still don't get it.

"I don't understand, what do you mean I should continue not Knowing?" I asked her, not knowing what to expect from the master had blatantly told me to clear out the night before for whatever reason. Maybe this was another attempt to get me to leave, but I couldn't be sure until I got an answer.

She regarded me for a moment then looked me straight in the eye as she did last night and said, "The fact that you don't know how to quit is the mark of a real warrior." She took a couple steps towards me, her face set in a mask of neutrality. "In fact, I'm a little impressed you managed to get through all that and still are able to stand up straight."

Funny, she doesn't look impressed.

I looked at her and with a smirk said "I may not be any good at this Kung Fu business, but I'm a lot tougher than I look." Which is true, mountain wolves like me are harder to keep down than a juicy rumor about the Emperor's wife.

But, uh, you didn't hear that from me.

I saw her return the smirk, if only very slightly. "I've noticed. There were a few instances when I thought your bones had broken, and yet here you are walking it off." She turned to her right, took a few steps then turned sharply on her heel and paced back and forth a few times. Keeping her eyes on me the whole time.

"Tell me, have you learned anything specific from your first day of training here?" She asked me still pacing, still watching.

Did I learn anything? Yeah, I learned how it feels to get my ass kicked by the Furious Five. I learned that I am hopelessly and ridiculously outmatched. But besides that, while I was getting thrown around I noticed things. The way the Five moved; there were patterns to their movements.

There was a rhythm.

I also noticed that the closer they got, the easier it was to read them. Once they got within my arms reach, I could almost see where their attacks were heading clearly. But seeing the attacks and reacting to them are two different things entirely.

I can' believe I didn't notice it earlier.

"So you did learn something." I heard Master Tigress comment, ripping me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Master Tigress staring intently at me, with one eyebrow raised. She looked amused about something, she would have hidden it well if not for a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

She closed the distance between us, looked me in the eyes once again, her demeanor serious once again. "You have a good set of eyes wolf." Don't like being called that. "You're just inexperienced in using them in battle." She took a step back and got in her fighting stance. "So instead of beating you up and throwing you around, why don't I teach you how to use those eyes of yours?"

Was she serious? I looked closely but could not find any jest in her eyes. Dammit. With an almost inaudible sigh, I got into my unrefined stance; my arms close to my body, palms out and forward. My left foot was in front pointed straight ahead, my right foot had most of my weight on it and was pointing to my right. I figured with this stance I could easily shift my weight from my right foot to my left in case I needed to evade. I was tense.

Of course I was tense! I'm about to go against the strongest of the Furious Five! You would feel like crapping yourself too!

She nodded to me acknowledging my stance was probably good enough. "Now I'll attack, try to find an opening or an opportunity and take it." She then charged at me, throwing her fist at my chest. I just barely managed to get my arms across my chest. The force of her punch had sent me clear across the courtyard and into the wall surrounding it. The impact knocked the wind out of me, it took a minute for me to catch my breath.

Stars above, she's strong! I got to my feet but didn't have any time to recover; she charged again. I kept dodging and sidestepping, but she kept on coming. My movements were sloppy, she was able to strike me easily. But I tried to do as she said, and watched her move. I kept looking for the rhythm, that was my only chance. She threw another punch, but this time I saw it coming. Once she got within a half meter of me I swung one arm at hers, my palm connecting with her wrist knocking her punch away.

I think I'm getting the hang of this.

**Tigress's P.O.V.**

He actually managed to swat my attack away. He's definitely a fast learner. I kept up my assault, almost every strike hitting its mark. He then began to get in a few lucky dodges after I had knocked him down three times. But now it's getting too frequent, I'm missing him too many times for it to be luck. I aim high, he leans out of the way. I aim low, he quickly pivots out of the way.

He's reading me!

Well the wolf's got avoiding attacks down. To think just after fifteen minutes of sparring with me, he's able to defend himself from my attacks well enough. But then, I'm not really trying that hard. If I was the wolf would most likely be dead by now. But he's not gonna get anywhere if stays on the defensive.

I need to pressure him to attack.

After another minute I made my move. I dropped down and knocked him down with a leg sweep. He hit the ground. Hard. He just laid there, panting and grimacing in obvious pain. I didn't want to push him too hard, and I'm sure Viper would try to scold me for "bullying" the new guy. Turns out I unintentionally drove out several potential students with my teaching methods.

But this wolf isn't going to learn anything if we coddle him.

"Get up." I said to him, panting a bit myself. "Get on your feet, wolf!" That got him up, but not the way I would've expected. He pulled himself up with an almost silent snarl bubbling in his throat. He finally got to his feet, his stance far more aggressive than it was before. He then spoke, quietly, anger seething in his voice.

"Do not… call me… wolf." Now it was his turn to charge me. But with him driven by anger it would be all too easy to fend off his attacks. One of Master Shifu's first lessons was that if you attack in blind rage, you only dig your own grave. A lesson probably never learned by this wol- uh, um, wait…

I never asked his name.

"Ahem."

He stopped. His attention focused on the voice behind me. I saw the anger melt away from his canine features. I heard him mumble an apology and something about usually not being this mad. I turned around and saw Master Oogway with his usual smile, standing at the top of the stairs. Once The Grandmaster got to the bottom of the steps he beckoned the… newcomer (didn't call him wolf that time) to him.

The new guy walked briskly ( kind of surprising considering the beatings he's taken today.) to the old tortoise who, upon the new guy's arrival, whispered something in his ear. Oogway was whispering extra quietly, I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I'll admit I was curious about what was going on. But I didn't try to listen in, even though I easily could have if I wanted to. If I was supposed to hear what was going on Master Oogway would've called me over too.

When the Grandmaster was finished the new guy nodded, albeit almost reluctantly, in understanding and walked back over to face me. He stopped about seven feet from where I was standing and closed his eyes. He took in a long slow breath, and let it out at the same pace.

He repeated this over and over again a few times, then finally opened his eyes and got into his stance. Something was different this time, he wasn't as nervous as he was before. I could sense an aura of… _calm_ emanating from him. Not normal everyday calm, mind you. But the pure Kung Fu calm that can only be attained through years of training and meditation. At least thats the only way I thought one could attain it, but…

The new guy had a natural talent for it.

His stance had changed to. His arms were no longer close to his body, his left arm was completely straight but perfectly relaxed. His right arm was level with the bicep on his left, but still not too close to his body. Both palms were facing outwards towards me.

His stance looked vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't quite place it. Well, I'll think about it later. Right now I need to focus on New Guy, he isn't the same as he was before. He's more… _ready_ I guess is the best way to describe it, so let's see how he handles basic Tiger Style with a little more power added in. Besides…

I think I'm going to have to put in a little more effort this time.

I attacked first again, charging forth and throwing a punch that would have hit him squarely in the chest. Thats where things got interesting. He didn't move to block me, he moved his left palm into the path of my attack, and with the same motion redirected it away from him.

Well… I didn't expect that.

Had he been facing a beginner the redirection of momentum would have thrown his opponent off balance, and probably stumbling away. But I only lost my footing for a quarter of a second. I threw a second punch which was intercepted again, this time it was pushed aside. Whatever Master Oogway had told New Guy had worked, and worked well. His defence was almost flawless, any attack I threw at him had been intercepted, redirected or swatted away.

This went on for about five minutes, so I upped the ante a little bit. I threw a kick, aimed for the side of his head. He caught it with both hands before my leg got close to his head. Alright, I'll admit it; I'm impressed. No one this early in their training has ever been able to fend me off this long, even with me using the basics. I threw one more punch to end this little session, but he caught it.

Only this time, he didn't let go.

He added some of his own strength to the momentum of my punch, he then let go with a little spin, his right arm raised. New Guys little trick had caused me to stumble to a kneeling position. I looked over my shoulder to see his wrist coming down, aimed for the back of my neck.

I just managed to bring my hand up behind my ear to catch his strike. "Enough." I half-shouted so I was absolutely sure he heard me. He took a few steps back and relaxed, and I stood up and faced him. We were both panting lightly, just one day and he's no longer a beginner. I noticed he had a look of disbelief of his face as though he couldn't believe how well he had done.

"Well New Guy, I must confess; I didn't expect you to progress this well." I took a minute to look over at Master Oogway who was obviously pleased with the outcome of this sparring match. He smiled, nodded seemingly to himself, and then walked off. He was most likely on his way to meditate under the Sacred Peach Tree as he always did these days.

"That's not my name." I turned my attention back on our new student (I call him that because I don't think he's going anywhere.) who had a slight look of annoyance in his eye. I just remembered that I didn't know what his name was, so I asked.

"Well, what is your name then?"

"It's Hiro."

Hiro. So his name is Hiro. I sorta like that name. It sounded like a name given to someone of exceptional kindness. "It's good to meet you, Hiro." I said, bowing to him, my fist in my hand. After today, he had earned a bit of my respect. I looked up to see him return the gesture. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Tigress."

I almost smiled, I think if I'm not careful, I might start to like him. "Come on, it should be almost time to start dinner." His ears perked up at the mention of a meal, and quickly followed me to the student barracks where the kitchen was. It was going to take us awhile to get there, so we struck up a conversation which led to an uncomfortable topic.

Tai Lung.

"Wow." Was all he said when I had finished the story. "Yes, Tai Lung is a very touchy subject around here. We're not really supposed to be talking about him, so be sure to keep it to yourself."

His expression told me he was thinking about something, before I could ask he spoke. "If no one's allowed to speak of him, why are you telling me of this." I turned to look at him and said. "Well, since you're going to stay here, I thought you deserved to know."

We finally got to the kitchen, then he started looking through the cupboards and the pantry. "yeah, this'll work." He said to himself, and started to gather various ingredients, a large pot, some bowls and six sets of chopsticks. "I take it you're going to be making dinner?" I asked him. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Of course. It's the least I could do for all of you letting me train here." I didn't bother stopping him, because if I did then Crane would cook, and well…

He's no good at it.

"I'll just have tofu please."

He nodded to me and set to work.

**HIro's P.O.V.**

One of the few professions I had apprenticed under had been cooking. My first time in a kitchen was when I was thirteen years old, in a small village in Northeast China. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be, at least until I got the hang of it. Then it was easy as pie.

No pun intended. Ok maybe it was intended.

About five minutes after I got started with dinner, the rest of the Furious Five came into the kitchen. "Smells good." Master Mantis complimented, drooling slightly. "Where did you learn to cook?" Master Monkey inquired. Everyone else was encouraging me telling tell them the story, except for Master Tigress who was just waiting patiently for her food. I guess she's not very big on dinner conversation.

I told them about all the restaurants I had learned at, and the cooking masters I had learned from, the dishes I had prepared in the past. Even a couple of parties for some high up dignitaries I had helped cater to. It all ended with a interesting story about a barfight I started once.

"So this water buffalo, getting way too drunk for his own good starts causing a ruckus." I occasionally checked the hot pepper stir-fry ( one of my more popular dishes up in the north.) making sure it wouldn't burn. Cooking and storytelling was something was had grown accustomed to during my time in several kitchens. "His friends were trying to get him to calm down without any success, and I'm sitting the corner trying to enjoy my break. It was a continuous rush that day so I was beat." I went to the other pot to check Master Tigress's tofu.

Almost done, better finish the story soon.

"Then it got worse when one of the waitresses, a pretty little snow leopardess, came over to refill their drinks. The drunk apparently forgot how to keep his hands to himself, he started to pull her over by her waist. She started to fighting back but it didn't help her very much." The room got quiet, no one looked amused.

Hell, neither did I.

"The bastard then placed her on his lap and started to fondle her, then she really started thrashing about. And for me, that was the last straw." Master Viper was the first one to speak since this little story began. "Why didn't anyone help the poor girl?" Masters Monkey, Mantis and Crane nodded in agreement. Master Tigress looked like she was about to rip someones head off, and their spine along with it.

I continued the story.

"No one else really cared, they were a bunch of bandits who wanted to finish their drinks. But I got up and walked over. By the time I got there she got free by biting his arm and then ran for the kitchen. The guy tried to chase her but ran into me instead. I told him that it was time for him to leave, but of course he was too drunk to think of a simple sentence. So instead, he tries to break a bottle over my head."

"Then what happened?" Master Crane asked. They were all sitting, literally, on the edge of their seats. Except master Tigress, who had regained her composure. The food was just about done so I decided to end the story.

"I took out the hanbo I always have strapped to my back, side stepped out of the way, swung and shattered his jaw. Unfortunately it caused the entire establishment to break out in a massive brawl. When it was over I was fired, but it was worth it."

I served the dishes to the masters, and sat down to enjoy it with them.

"Wow!"

"Delicious."

"Best I've ever had."

I felt the sense of pride I usually do when people compliment my cooking. It always brings a smile to my face. Then Master Shifu walked in carrying Master Oogways staff, hmm, wonder how he got that. "Hey Master Shifu, you hungry? I can fix up somethi-"

"No time! We need to knuckle down on your training wolf!" (Still don't like being called that.) The master seemed to be excited about something, and I don't mean a 'good' kind of excited. More of an 'impending disaster' excited. "We haven't a single second to waste!"

"What's going on, Master?" Master Viper asked. Everyone was obviously concerned with Master Shifu's behavior, so was I for that matter; the only training I received from him was a one-sided beatdown from his other students. So I wasn't too eager to try his training regimen again.

"Tai Lung has escaped from prison, and the wolf is the only one who can stop him!"

I really don't like being called tha- wait, what?

Did he really say what I thought he said?

Has he lost his mind!? There is no way I can even come close to stopping someone like Tai Lung! Everyone starts to ask the master if he's serious, panicking only slightly when a thought came to me. "I don't think we have much to worry about." Now everyone is looking at me like _I've_ gone crazy. "Master Oogway will be able to stop him right?" Heh, talk about a light at the end of the tunnel, right?

"I'm afraid Master Oogway cannot help us any more." He said, giving the staff in his hand a solemn glance.

And the tunnel just collapsed.

"At this point the Dragon Warrior is our only hope. Unlikely as it is." He muttered the last part, but I heard it right, in fact it was the last thing I did hear as I snuck out of the kitchen and out of the barracks. I walked out into the night, the marks on my right arm already reflecting the light of the moon. How could I have been given such an impossible task?

After a little walk I found myself back at the Sacred Peach tree. I can't really explain why I've been drawn here, but at this point I don't even care. I just stood there, fully exposed to the moonlight. Slowly, I could feel the pain, aches and fatigue of the days events being washed away. I put a hand to my ribs, at the spot where Master Viper had gotten me this morning.

As expected… all my injuries were gone.

But like the shining markings, this was nothing new to me. One time I got a huge gash on my leg (don't ask) and when it was exposed to moonlight, it slowly closed leaving a large scar. The first time I saw that happen I thought I had died.

But if I'm forced to fight Tai Lung, I really will die.

"So Master Oogway was right, there is indeed something special about you." I looked to the voice behind me to see Master Shifu standing not five feet from me. I was willing to bet he was referring to my arm and walk away with a profit.

"If you're looking for an explanation, I don't have one." I said not even bothering with manners. "But I would like _you_ to explain how you think I can defeat Tai Lung." I really couldn't wait to hear this one.

"Because Master Oogway believed it, Hiro. And I think you and I should believe it too." Oh what a load of… wait a minute.

"How do you know my name, I never told you." I asked him. Is he able to read minds now? That's actually kind of cool. He looked at me with an amused look on his face. "No, but Master Tigress did. She also told me of your sparring match this evening, which explains why the training I put you through had little effect."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Training? Is that what you call it?" He shook his head and sighed. "Alright, alright I'll admit it; I was trying to get rid of you. But now I am glad you stayed, because now I can come up with a training regimen that will work and turn you into a force to be reckoned with."

The way he said it, I wanted to believe him. What could be so special about me that it would give the greatest Kung Fu teacher in the country an interest in me? "Okay. What do we do first?" I asked him, curious about how this was going to play out.

He turned and walked back to the Jade Palace. "Get some rest, and prepare to get up early in the morning. Your _real_ training begins at dawn."

**A/N: **NEW WORD RECORD! Wow this one took me a while to get done. This is definitely my longest chapter to date. Sorry it took so long been really busy with other things lately.

Anyway comment, fave, tell me how i'm doin' but as usual be honest.

see ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kung Fu Wolf**

Chapter Six: The Real Training

**Tigress's P.O.V.**

I ran, on all fours. Two of my comrades, my _friends_, on either side of me as we sped through the bamboo forest to meet Tai Lung on the field of battle. A battle _I_ believed we've been training for all our lives. Regardless of what Shifu says.

Shifu.

The man took me in when everyone else called me a monster. He was the one who taught me to control my strength. The one who was almost like a father to me.

So why did I disobey him?

He told us it was the Dragon Warrior's destiny to defeat Tai Lung. Sure the wol-... Hiro was strong, but he is no where near the level of a master. How can Shifu believe that Hiro is the only one who can beat Tai Lung? He was just _barely _able to hold me off last night, and I was holding back.

Tai Lung will never hold back.

After Hiro disappeared on us Shifu asked me to tell him about the training bout he and I had before dinner. When I told him about the sense of calm and how his defense was flawless. His palms were like a shield, not letting a single attack through. He took advantage of my movements, using my own momentum against me. Not something I would have expected from a first timer.

What had Oogway said to him that caused his skills to sharply improve? It was absolutely unreal, and it still seems like I've at least heard of this before. Hiro's movements, and the way nothing would get within an arm's distance of him. If he can truly master something like that, he would be unstoppable.

"Tigress, is everything alright?"

I heard Viper's voice on my left, and I decided to worry about this later. "I'm fine. Come we need to hurry!" They gave a confirmation in one form or another, and we all double-timed it. Another thing I decided was that after we defeat Tai Lung, and we will defeat him...

I'm gonna take a much larger interest in Hiro's training.

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

"If there is a point to this, could you explain it to me." I said to my new master, real master by the way not just someone trying to get rid of me. I was standing in the middle of a stream that came nearly up to my knees, wearing only my pants and my bandana. The current wasn't strong, but it was enough that if I were to walk in the middle of the river upstream, I would be panting like a do-

…

Uhhh…

Nevermind, forget it.

Master Shifu sat on the bank of the river with Oogways old staff, and a slight grin across his face. "Upstream there is a water chestnut field, once the chestnuts have finished growing they pop off the plants they are growing on and flow downstream to another lake where they are harvested." His voice wasn't as scold-like as it was before, in fact it was more calm than usual.

Kinder.

And after the last couple of days the change is borderline creepy.

But, no time to dwell on that now.

"As Master Oogway said before, you need to be as a stone in the water's path. Calmness is your greatest ally."

Yeah… I remember. The last piece of advice that old tortoise gave me before…

_Flashback_

"_Get up." She said, slightly panting after knocking me on the ground. When I hit the ground I think the back of my head hit first. Well, that hurt like hell. "Get on your feet, wolf!" _

_Wolf?_

_I hate that. I really hate being called 'wolf'. It feels like I'm being srtipped of my individuality, that my very existence is barely being acknowledged. And it brings back memories of when I was a pup._

_Before I escaped…_

_Before I could stop myself a snarl rumbled in my throat, my breathing got more ragged as I climbed to my feet. I was mad, very mad. I looked at her and for a split second I saw the faces of all those who had wronged me. All I wanted to do now was hurt someone._

"_Do not… call me… wolf!"_

_I was just about to charge forward with all the rage I could call up and make her learn my name. But before I could take one step…_

"_Ahem."_

_I looked up to the stairs that led to the training hall and saw Master Oogway standing at the top. His sagely smile as ever present as the hanbo on my back. That smile, Oogway's smile was enough to make all the anger and rage melt away. It was as if this elderly tortoise had the ability to bring out the best in anyone. Which is strange in my case, because when someone pisses me off I demand retribution in one form or another._

_"I don't usually get this upset, what the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled to myself. I was so embarrassed, losing my temper like that in front of one of the kindest people I knew. I was pretty sure I was blushing a bit. I mean, come on I'm better than this. But then I guess everyone has something that soaks their fuse in lamp oil. Right?_

_Master Oogway beckoned me to him, and I didn't waste a second. I rushed up the stairs to the old tortoise put my fist in my hand and bowed to the elderly master. I kept my eyes glued to the ground, still ashamed to look the master in the eye. A hand on my shoulder brought my eyes to the kind smile I've quickly become accustomed to._

_"Blind rage can prove to be a greater enemy than your enemy, but a sense of calm can remove the veil from your eyes." I felt embarrassed at my previous outburst again. "Go back and this time, be as a stone in the water's path. You'll see what I mean." _

_I still had no idea what he meant by be a stone, but I understood calm. Calm I can do. I don't like being angry, it's not like me to be angry for an extended period of time. I think the longest I've ever been angry was about an hour or so. What was it about?_

_Ask me again sometime. _

_I walked back to the training courtyard where Master Tigress was waiting patiently. When I got to the bottom of the steps I closed my eyes and breathed in. Deeply. Slowly. Trying to a gain the feeling of calm Master Oogway spoke of. I repeated this process a few times._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_I opened my eyes._

_Everything seemed different. The first thing I noticed was the calm. It was refreshing I guess would be a good way to describe it. It was like standing in a summer rainfall without getting wet. I could sense things more clearly too. Food being cooked down in the village wafted on the breeze to my nostrils. Wind blew through nearby trees and went into my ears, and probably out the other side, not surprised right? _

_I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me for a second, because it looked like I was looking through a veil of water. Was this what Master Oogway wanted me to see? Was this an effect of the calm? I looked around without moving my head, the watery veil in front of me encompassed my entire being, and stopped at about..._

_An arms length distance. _

_I decided I'd worry about it later and got in my stance; both arms up, one out further than the other and palms forward. Master Tigress got in her stance in response to mine. We were both still for a moment, just waiting for the other to make a move._

_She went first._

_Then something really interesting happened. The bubble veil of water around me (which I knew wasn't really there) started to ripple. Maybe I got hit in the head a few too many times, but why not give it a shot? I swung my arm in a arc in front of the ripples that were level with my sternum._

_My palm struck her wrist and altered the course of her strike._

_Ok, now that was cool!_

_She threw another punch, one aimed for my right kidney._

_I caught her wrist and threw it to the side._

_She threw another punch, right for my nose._

_It landed right in the middle of my palm. _

_A smile crept to my face, all I need to do now is find the opening she spoke of and... _

_..._

_If y'all read the last chapter you should know what happened next._

End of flashback (and fourth wall rebuilt)

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

I kept breathing, trying to get that feeling of calm again. I'll admit it was a little harder this time, but I managed to bring up the weird water bubble again. My hands glided over the inside surface of the bubble, not quite touching it. "What is this?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"Its called the Lunar Sphere." My master... kinda feels weird saying that now "my master" It gives you one of those " did I really just say that?" moments.

Anyway, my master had caught my attention with that little piece of insight. The Lunar Sphere. Sounds perfect for someone like me. "Why is it called the Lunar Sphere?" I asked him, curious. At this point I can only make assumptions as to why it was given that name. But I didn't say anything, I wanted to hear the real reason.

"Because it was called that by its creator, one of Master Oogways first disciples. A mountain wolf like you."

I blinked. Didn't see _that_ one coming, another mountain wolf has been to the Jade Palace? Cool.

"The wolf was known as the legendary master Ken Lu. He was the one who created the fighting method you are using now. And would have used it as a foundation for a very unique style of Kung Fu." Wow. Wait a minute.

"What do you mean would have?" I asked, hopefully I can get him to finish this little story. Standing in the middle of a river doesn't seem like a good place for story time.

"Master Ken Lu, unfortunately, passed away before he could finish his work. He was only able finish the Lunar Sphere, a method that requires a calm mind, and years of training. You, however are able to use this method instinctively. Which would explain why the training I put you through before had no effect on you."

I gave him a flat look and said in a flat voice. "Training?" Come on! We all know what he was trying to do. You ain't fooling anyone, pal! He suddenly looked guilty, the kind I'd guilty when you know you're in a hole and think you can talk your way out of it.

"I'll admit it was a little excessive." _A little?! _ "But it proved something. You are a soft stylist. You see, the styles that the Five use are all variations of hard style, in fact Tigress's style is the top hard style."

That got me thinking... "If I'm a soft stylist, does that make me weaker than the Five?" If that's the case how can I be expected to beat Tai Lung? "If I can master this, carry on Master Ken Lu's legacy, how would it match me against the other masters?"

His answer was almost immediate with a hint of pride. "Far from it, Master Ken Lu, before he created the Lunar Sphere, was a master of Tai Chi. And that fighting style was used for devastating joint locks and bone shattering throws. Just because someone is a soft stylist, doesn't make them any weaker than a hard stylist." Maybe there is a chance after all. I focused on my immediate area and tried scooping out the water chestnuts that were within range.

I failed the first ninety-seven times.

Before I started with number ninety-eight I started thinking again. Yeah, I know, me. Can you believe it? Anyway, I started thinking that maybe I shouldn't aim for where the chestnuts are, but where they are going. I prepared myself again...

And numbers ninety-eight through eight hundred fifty-seven (and yes I counted) got me a huge pile of chestnuts. I looked up to my master (still feels weird saying that) and he looked back with a proud smile.

"Well done Hiro, you've mastered the Lunar Sphere."

Now for the hard part.

**Six days later.**

We walked back to the Jade Palace courtyard side by side.

Master and Disciple.

Teacher and Student.

I'm actually starting to get used to the whole "Master" Shifu thing.

In just six short days I've mastered my style of Kung Fu to a degree I never thought possible. I was training day and night, it was easier at night with the moon restoring my energy. Still can't explain that, but I gotta say it was quite a sight to see me move around like I did with my arm shining as it usually does in moonlight.

We both went through the large wooden doors and stepped in the courtyard, my shoulders back and my head held high. The last time I ever felt this proud was when I helped build that house with my Carpentry teacher. What I felt was a feeling of accomplishment, and damn does it feel good. Of course the occasional compliment doesn't hurt.

"You have done well, defeating Tai Lung will cement your mastery in the Lunar Wolf style of Kung Fu." Master Shifu said beside me, pride plastered on his face. To think, a week ago he wanted me gone, now look. He trained me like we knew each other all our lives. Man, this is a crazy world we live in.

"I don't think the words ''done well' do me justice, Master." And it's true, I mean, Master Ken Lu's dream comes to fruition through me. I think the word "epic" sounds better.

"Remember humility Hiro. But perhaps "well done" comes short of this accomplishment." Sometimes I think he can read minds.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

My ears twitched at the sound coming from behind us. Shifu and I turn around simultaneously to see a strange shape flying to us. I squinted but all I could see was a silhouette against the setting Sun. The closer it got the clearer I could see.

Almost...

A little more...

Wait...

Wait...

Oh, gods no...

**A/N. ****Hey y'all! I'm baaack. Tell me honestly did you miss me? Let me take a moment to apologize for the long wait, I've been distracted as hell and it took me a while to come up with a few things. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Ok, as usual fave, review but, say it with me, be honest!**

**Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kung Fu Wolf**

**Chapter Seven: The Secret is…**

**Tigress's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath once Master Shifu undid the effects of Tai Lung's Chi Disruption Technique, I was finally able to move again. My body was sore from being stiff so long, each movement I made was painful. But not as painful as the damage done to my pride.

I've never been so overpowered.

We all did our best to take him down; pulled out all the stops, but it did no good. Our combined attacks only proved to be a minor inconvenience to someone as skilled and experienced as our masters first, and greatest student. All five of us were beaten within forty-five seconds, a new record to be honest. Viper, Monkey, Mantis and myself were all frozen stiff by the snow leopards nerve attack. Only Crane was not targeted by Tai Lung's crippling attack, he ordered Crane to take us back to the valley. I could only assume as to why until Master Shifu confirmed my suspicions.

A message.

He sent us back as proof that not even the Furious Five was a match for Tai Lung.

It was sunset by the time Crane got us back to the Jade Palace, he was exhausted from carrying all of us for three days straight, he collapsed as soon as he dropped us in the back training courtyard. The wol-... Hiro was the first one who came to our side, his voice was full of concern and fear. He actually thought we were dead for a moment, the numbskull.

I sat in the same place where Crane dropped me, disappointed and ashamed of myself. Once again my pride clouded my judgement, I put my friends in danger because I wanted to prove Master Oogway wrong, I wanted to show everyone that _I _ was the Dragon Warrior…

…

…

...To make my master proud of me as his student and his daughter.

But I failed, and all my friends were hurt because of me.

I wanted to just sit there, i just wanted to hug my legs to my chest and hide like I did when I was a little girl back at the orphanage.

I saw a shadow cast over me in the days dying light, I looked up and saw Hiro standing over me. He held his hand out, waiting for me to take it. He didn't have a look of judgement or disappointment, the only thing on his face was a small almost sad smile. Most people would call it a look of pity, but I didn't see any pity in his eyes. With his kind eyes and the soft smile, it let me know…

Everything was going to be alright…

Somehow.

I just couldn't see it.

I took his hand and got up with his help. And honestly he seemed a little different from when I left with the rest of the Five. His fur was dirty, his shirt was torn down the front exposing his chest. The leather straps that kept his hanbo on his back looked like they were about to break. His bandana looked like a rag that he tried desperately to keep tied around his head.

What kind of training did Master Shifu put him through?

Looks like it worked.

"So, what now?" I heard Hiro ask. He looked nervous. Composed, but nervous. The rest of the Five made to their feet, and they already looked like they were about to collapse. Monkey and Crane were stumbling to where Shifu, Hiro and myself were. Mantis was limping on three of his legs, and Viper was just slowly inching her way over. If Tai Lung were to fight us again, we wouldn't stand a chance.

"Now it's your turn Hiro." Shifu told him, and Hiro looked as if he was told to carry the Jade Palace on his back and walk to the imperial city.

"If five masters couldn't beat Tai Lung, what chance do I have?" At this point I hated to agree with him…

But he was right.

The hope I saw before when I looked into his eyes was all but diminished.

"Because you will have one thing that no one else has." Shifu said with confidence. Obviously he was certain of the canine warriors abilities. I wanted to see what that one week of training did.

"Devilish good looks?" He joked.

It obviously didn't make him more serious.

"Alright two things." And he turned and walked to the Hall of Heros with the rest of us following.

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

We stood in the Hall of Heroes in front of the Moon reflecting pool. The gold dragon high above us, the scroll that held the secret to my destiny sat between its jaws. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I only had a week's worth of training and even though Master Shifu agrees that my style is badass, I had to wonder...

"Am I really ready for this?"

I looked down to my newfound teacher, who just looked up at me and smiled. I shuddered inwardly again, the whole nice guy Shifu thing was gonna take awhile to get used to. "I believe you are, Hiro." That was enough to put a huge grin on my face. The fact that he had such faith in my abilities gave me the very confidence boost I needed.

Shifu walked over to the shrine created to honor the late Master Oogway and picked up the Cherrywood staff that once belonged to him. He walked back to the pool of water and started to twirl the staff in a peaceful and non-aggressive fashion. His twirling created a breeze that picked up some flower petals threat were floating in the water. He manipulated the breeze into a light whirlwind which ended with a single petal landing on the side of the scroll case. That was it took for it to fall from the dragon's mouth. Shifu then used the staff to catch the scroll just before it hit the water, a motion that caused a single ripple across the water's surface.

Isn't it amazing what a calm mind can do?

"Here, Hiro. The Dragon Scroll. It belongs to you now." He presented me the scroll that held the secret to limitless power. I was just about to take it when a thought entered my head.

"When I read it, what will happen?" Good question, right? I wanted to know, would it change me mentally? Would it change me physically? That sort of thing. Wouldn't you want to know too?

"I don't know, but the legends go that one would be able to hear the beating wings of a butterfly." I zoned out for a minute so I didn't hear much after that. Being able to hear a butterflies wings beat? Sensitive hearing like that could put someone at a disadvantage. And I should know, I got in a fight with a bat once.

Ask me again sometime.

I took the scroll case and opened it... or at least I tried to. It was stuck pretty good. I twisted to the left, nothing happened. I twisted to the right, same outcome. I began snarling at nothing in particular and tried twisting the case with all my strength. Shifu gave me a flat look and held his hand out. I gave the scroll back, if I had a hard time with It what can he-

*Pop*

It opened.

Oh, come on!

If this all ends well, the first thing I'm gonna do is pick a random wall. Then I'm gonna paint a set of circles one smaller inside the other (think bullseye) and above it I'm gonna write "Hit Here!" And bang my head in the middle circle, just when things like this happen.

Master Shifu handed the scroll back to me, I took it with a mumbled thanks. I took the scroll from the case and enrolled it, slowly.

This was it. This is what I trained so hard for. Sure, it was a week but it was a tough week. And now the time has come for me to see what fate had in store for me.

The light of the setting Sun poured in through the large windows and reflected off the gold woven scroll, creating a rather mystical effect. I opened the scroll completely to reveal...

Nothing.

...

...

It was blank. The only thing I could see was my reflection on its shining surface.

"Its blank." Now that's what I call anticlimactic.

"What!" Shifu exclaimed. What? He didn't eat me with those enormous ears of his? I tried handing him the scroll.

"Here, see for yourself." He turned away quickly. "No! I am forbidden to..." He grabbed it from me and opened and closed it rapidly.

Forbidden, huh?

"I don't understand." Was all Shifu could say. It was obvious to me. Oogway made a mistake. The universe chose wrong. There's no way I could have ever been the Dragon Warrior.

The five and Shifu began discussing what to do now. I wasn't listening. I'm not one for self pity, but this really got to me. I can't help but feel that I let everyone down. I feel like...

Such a failure.

As Master Shifu gave orders to evacuate the valley, I was brought back to reality just as he said he'd stay behind and fight Tai Lung. We all knew what the outcome would be. We all knew what was going to happen.

But we did nothing to stop it.

We all turned and walked out of the Hall of Heroes. I needed a little help from Master Crane, because I remained rooted to the spot. Why should other people suffer for my failures? Why do others have to die because I wasn't strong enough?

More questions, no answers. Typical.

Masters Monkey, Mantis and Crane went down to the village to spread the word. Master Viper went to the musicians district in the east. Master Tigress went west to warn the farmers.

I just stood there, at the top of the stairs and looked down at the village as dozens of sunlamps started scurrying around. From up here it looks like a swarm of fireflies. I started to make my way down one slow step at a time. As I went further down the stairs I could see everyone frantically packing and running, trying to get as far away from Tai Lung's destination as possible.

A deep rumbling filled my ears, I looked up to see a storm coming in from the south; where Tai Lung should be coming from. If that isn't a bad omen, I don't know what is. I knew the sun had set about an hour ago, but when I looked down at my right arm there was no shine to it. It further added to the belief that any chance at hope was dim as well.

By the time I got close to the bottom the Furious Five had regrouped and began helping the villagers to safety. Master Tigress was helping a family of bunnies with their cart, Master Monkey was helping a small pig girl find her parents. Master Crane was using a sunlamp to give everyone a signal to follow.

Once I hit the bottom the village was practically a ghost town. The only ones I saw were a few stragglers catching up to the main group. I continued to walk through the empty village, the streets and shops that would've been bustling with people were now empty and, quite honestly, it was depressing.

I stopped next to a store where wine would have been sold. What the hell. I walked in and it was empty, every single bottle was gone except for one on the front counter. I picked it up, it was almost empty. Oh well. I put my last coin on the counter and took the bottle with me. Hey, I wasn't going to pay full price for a bottle of sake that was only a quarter full.

I walked out of the shop with the bottle in hand, and started to follow the mob of bunnies, geese and pigs who're leaving their homes behind. I really wish I could have done _something_ to help them. I uncorked the bottle and took a sip. I was lukewarm so it burned a little going down. By my second sip I had left the village and was going to take a different route than the villagers.

I stopped and looked back at the valley where I had learned a style of Kung Fu its creator couldn't fully master. I walked in a regular mountain wolf and walked out a soft stylist. And yet for all that work, nothing good was going to happen. Everyone still lost their home and livelihood, Tai Lung would still come for the scroll I had put in my belt, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Man, sometimes life just sucks.

I chugged down the last mouthful of the sake and threw the bottle in the air. At this point I knew the gods had it in for me because not two seconds after the bottle broke over my head. "Of course." was all I said to myself when everything went black.

At least for a moment.

I started to dream.

No, not a dream.

A memory.

**Twelve years ago. No one's P.O.V.**

_In a small village amid green rolling hills, a young wolf was helping a middle age pig lady in her kitchen, where the wolf had been staying since he had become the lady's husbands apprentice in carpentry. _

"_Hiro, could you get the lychee nuts from the pantry, dear?" The pig lady asked the young canine. Through a tragic twist of fate, she was unable to have children of her own so when Hiro came to learn from her husband, she welcomed him with open arms. Little Hiro had been staying with them for nearly two months, and sadly (not to mention surprisingly) his apprenticeship was almost done. And when it was over, Hiro would leave and go on to the next village to learn another vocation. _

"_Yes Mrs. Xian Du." Hiro got up from chopping vegetables at the table and went to the pantry and returned with an armful of Lychee nuts. Just then Mr Xian Du, the master carpenter came in, "WHOOOWEEE! What smells so good!?" He walked over gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and tried to swipe a piece of Lychee nut which earned him a smack on the wrist. _

"_Now now, dear. You have to wait for it to be finished. You wouldn't let anyone move into a house before you were done building would you?" She asked. Her husband sighed in defeat and said, "I guess not." and then turned his attention to Hiro who continued chopping the last of the vegetables. _

"_Hiro, I gotta say I am impressed with how fast you've learned over these last few weeks. Only thirteen and you've got the skills of someone my age." The old pig had began teaching Hiro the same day he asked to learn, and blown through several lessons on the first day like it was nothing. _

"_You mean you're only nineteen?" Hiro said with a small grin. Mr. Xian Du exploded out laughing with his wife. Hiro liked that. Seeing smiles on peoples faces made his day. And the family he was staying with were no different._

"_Ha ha! Always the funny one! Good one boy! Good one!" The old pig said between laughs. Hiro brought over the chopped up vegetables to Mrs. Xian Du who was giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my, thank you dear." She said taking the cutting board from the young wolf and adding them the wok of rice. She secretly wished as Hiro took his seat at the table, that this could last forever. Sadly she knew all good things must come to an end._

"_Alright boys, dig in!" She brought over her stir fried rice and veggies and handed out servings to her husband and his apprentice. They all enjoyed the kind of dinner they had all become accustomed to. One full of laughter and fun and the asking of second and third helpings, which Mrs. Xian Du was more than happy to provide._

"_Well now honey, what's for dessert?" Mr. Xian Du asked, rubbing his hands in eager anticipation. Hiro was wondering the same thing while trying to keep himself from drooling, Mrs. Xian Du's desserts were always the best._

"_Well, I thought I'd try a new recipe. So I made Lychee nut strawberry surprise!" She said getting the dish of pudding and Lychee nuts, but not a single strawberry. It brought a look of confusion to Hiro's face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Xian Du. "Is something wrong dear?" She asked._

"_Well there aren't any strawberries in your lychee nut strawberry surprise." She smiled at him and said ._

"_I know, thats the surprise!"_

_Hiro only got more confused then Mrs. Xian Du explained as she handed out servings of the dessert. "You see Hiro, sometimes to make something special you don't really need anything special. You just have to believe it is." _

"_Seconds please!" Mr. Xian Du asked holding up his bowl. Both his wife and Hiro were shocked to see how fast he inhaled his first bowl. So, she gave Hiro his bowl, and filled up her husband's bowl again, and prepared one for herself._

_When Hiro took his first bite he realized how good believing in something can taste._

**Present time Hiro's P.O.V.**

I woke up and felt my head, there was a small bump but nothing serious. I sat up and started thinking about the dream I had and what Mrs. Xian Du once told me. Realization suddenly hit me like one of Master Tigresses flying kicks.

I pulled out the Dragon Scroll and opened it one more time. Once again I was looking at my reflection, and suddenly I knew that for me to be the Dragon Warrior, I needed to believe I was the Dragon Warrior!

This is where my paths have lead me. This is what I've traveled all over China for. This is why I completed Master Ken Lu's unfinished style.

This is why I was chosen.

Because I was- I _am_ the Dragon Warrior!

And now I need to prove it.

I turned around and ran back to the Jade Palace. I knew I was ready for this. I didn't know how or why I was ready. All I knew is that I was ready. I got to the stairs and started running up three steps at a time. I already knew Tai Lung was up there.

And honestly I couldn't wait.

The sun started to rise when I got almost to the top. Man, how long was I out for? Oh well. I got to the front gates and found them destroyed. I looked in and saw the Hall of Heroes a mess. And I saw a big muscular snow leopard with one paw around my master's neck in a death grip, ready to deliver the final blow.

"TAI LUNG!" I shouted.

He turned quickly and looked right at me. "Who are you?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"My name is Hiro, and I am the Dragon Warrior. Now put the old man down!" If Tai Lung doesn't kill me Master Shifu certainly will after calling him an old man.

I'd call him young, but i don't like lying.

"You?" He asked throwing Shifu to the floor. "You're the Dragon Warrior who fell from the sky on a ball of fire?" Is that what they're saying about me? A malicious and cocky grin came to his face. "Prove it." He said challengingly.

Instead of saying anything, I pulled out the Dragon Scroll and held it up so he could see.

His eyes became full of rage and hate and all of it directed at me. "Give me that, it's mine!" He roared.

"Oh really?" I retorted mockingly, and started to examine it. "I don't see your name on it anywhere." Master of the witty response, thats me. "If you want it so bad…" I removed my hanbo from the holsters on my back and set them aside. I wasn't going to be using them. Then I adjusted the straps so my hanbo would have been resting on my sides and slipped the scroll in one of the holsters. After a few breathes I got in my stance, my body turned sideways to my opponent both arms on either side out and bent, and both palms opened and facing out.

"...Come and get it." I challenged.

A loud snarl was all that came from him as he charged me.

It was on.

**A/N. Oh boy, things are getting real, huh? No new word record, but pretty darn close hope you're all enjoying it so far. Rate, review, let me know how I'm doing, but as I said before be honest. See ya next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kung Fu wolf**

**Chapter Eight: Hiro vs. Tai Lung**

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

Tai Lung got the first hit in. And man did it hurt! He charged at me on all fours then leapt at me, burying his fist in my stomach. The force from his running strike made us both go flying off the side of the mountain. As we fell he made a grab for the scroll I had put in my hanbo holster, and all but screamed in my face. "That scroll is mine; give it to me now!"

I grabbed his wrist and twisted in mid air putting the back of his hand between his shoulder blades. I'm glad i took the time to learn the grappling and submission maneuvers Shifu wanted to teach me. "You really think I'm gonna give you the scroll just because you tell me to? You have lost your mind!" I shouted back.

As a retort he twisted around and threw me off him. A second later he landed on the seven hundred forty second step, while I was flying faster than before toward a tree. I looked closely and noticed I was about to collide with a mildly thick branch.

Hmm.

That might work.

I did a quick flip and twist so I was facing Tai Lung's direction. I landed on the branch and it started to bend backward. The trees limb was old enough to be strong, yet still young enough to be springy. Which was what I was counting on.

I was launched faster than any living master could ever hope to throw me. The gap between me and my opponent was closed in the time it takes to blink. And a little extra momentum proved useful as my right fist collided with his jaw.

Tai Lung was thrown back but got his footing back easily. He shook his head, one part in disbelief and because I think I rattled his brains a little. I landed on my feet and kept my eyes on him; this wasn't some brainless croc bandit I was dealing with. I wasn't in a sparring match with one of the five. It was a winner take all fight, and it was with a rogue master. The deck was really stacked against me this time.

But I've been through things like that before.

He brought a hand to his face and massaged where I had hit him. "Not bad." He grinned at me as he spat out a tooth. "I haven't been hit that hard in a long time." Was this really the time to reminisce? Seriously, if he starts that evil villain monologue crap I think I'll lose it.

I stayed in a crouching position, still facing Tai Lung who was about twenty steps (stair steps for those of you at home) away from me. I stayed tense, ready to spring forward at any given moment. He moved. But he walked to me as if he were taking a casual stroll.

"Tell me something wolf." Not this crap again. "How long have you been training with Shifu? Three years? Seven years?" I knew I'd regret it but maybe if I keep him talking I could come up with a strategy to take him down. I answered.

"One week."

He burst out laughing.

Saw that coming from the other side of China.

"_One week_!? While the idea is absolutely ludicrous, I must admit you're quite strong for someone who's only been training a week." Couldn't argue with that, tell someone else I trained for a week and I'm sure they'd be skeptical too.

"Well I wasn't exactly Shifu's first choice of Dragon Warrior, you know what I mean?" That was a understatement. A massive understatement.

"Then how is it you were chosen as the Dragon Warrior?" He asked me, that wicked grin still on his face.

I needed to go into my state of calm, that was my best chance. I had to keep him talking.

"Strange quirk of fate, or plain dumb luck. I'll let you be the judge of it." I started my breathing, I kinda wished I had more time to train so I could get better at bringing up my Lunar Sphere.

"Dumb luck sounds appropriate. Still, you learned a lot from Shifu. But there is still so much more to learn. I'm going to make you an offer you'd have to be an idiot to refuse." I wonder what's worse; an idiot refusing an offer or the one who makes the offer to the idiot?

Sound argument, right?

"Oh i can't wait to hear this." I said with a touch of sarcasm

"I'm sure. So here's my offer, give me the Dragon Scroll and I will complete your training." He said with a smug gr- wait. What!

What did he just say!? Complete my training?

"Yes, with Shifu's tutelage you've become quite the warrior. But with me as your master; you'll become the best." He stopped when he was three steps from me. He looked dead in my eyes and grinned smugly right in my face, the jerk. "All I require from you is three things. Always refer to me as your master, always give me your full undivided attention, and last, give me the scroll."

I gotta admit, it was a awfully tempting deal. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm actually thinking about it... ... ... Enough of the glares already! Come on, an opportunity to learn from the only one the master the thousand scrolls of Kung fu? Anyone would jump at the chance. So I'm gonna think about it.

Ok I'm done thinking.

I burst out laughing.

Tai Lung lost his smug grin and replaced it with a look of shock and rage. I guess he doesn't like being laughed at, but hey he had it coming. Making me an offer like that? What did you expect to happen?

I managed to stop long enough to breathe again, but it started up again as soon as I looked at him again. This time I was dangerously close to rolling down the stairs, most likely laughing all tell way down. I finally got myself under control and was able to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But that is just to funny." Am I right, or,am I right? "One, there is no way in hell I'll ever call you master; mine or otherwise. Two, the only way you'll get my attention is if you're drowning in a pool infested with piranhas. And three, the only way you're gonna get this scroll is if you pry it from my cold dead fingers."

Challenge thrown down, mountain wolf style!

Tai Lung looked at me with pure hate in his eyes, not only had I challenged him, but I questioned his authority as a master (If you can call it that) and I practically told him he wasn't worth my time. I'd be insulted too.

"You sure?" He sneered. "I won't make a offer like this again." I closed my eyes, I'm willing to bet he thought I looked like I was reconsidering my decision. Yeah right. When I opened my eyes I got the feeling of calm and saw the Lunar Sphere where it should be. I looked right at him and answered.

"Fuck off, Tai Lung."

And that was it, no more talking, no more deals. Just me and him and a scroll as the prize. Not a bad way to test out what I learned huh?

**No one's P.O.V.**

Tai Lung struck first, throwing a powerful punch meant to collide with Hiro's head. Hiro however was ready for it, although still unaccustomed to an experienced masters speed the Lunar Sphere provided the edge Hiro needed. He caught Tai Lung's wrist and twisted forward into a painful arm lock. A vicious snarl erupted from Tai Lung's throat, as he flipped forward breaking the hold and countering with a roundhouse kick aimed at Hiro's jaw.

Out of reflex, and with the help of his Lunar Sphere, Hiro brought his arm up to block the attack that would have shattered his jaw. The force of Tai Lung's kick mildly numbed Hiro's arm, and it was used to Tail Lung's advantage. He executed a full on assault against the younger warrior. It took all of Hiro's focus to keep his enemy at bay, and even then Hiro was slowly being worn down.

Hiro's breathes had quickly become labored, he was beginning to lose focus which made his Lunar Sphere begin to fail. This situation reminded him of the sparring match against Master Tigress, and how to look for openings one's opponent might reveal. Hiro began to keep a close eye on Tai Lung's movements and quickly noticed he's open on his left side every seventh punch. And he planned to exploit that opening the first chance he got.

Tai Lung continued his relentless attack against Hiro punch after punch, kick after kick every third or fourth strike hitting its mark. Hiro was just about to try to put some distance between Tai Lung and himself when he finally saw it, the opening he had been looking for. And it was closing fast.

But thanks to his training, Hiro was just a little bit faster. He lunged forward and landed a well timed punch right at his kidneys. It was enough for Tai Lung to lose some breath and stumble backwards. Hiro used the opportunity to launch a counter assault against the snow leopard.

Hiro's hands moved with mind numbing speed, a speed gained from Master Shifu's game of "grab the pebble". Hiro ended his attack with a open palm strike to Tai Lung's chest. The rogue master was thrown back up several stairs, giving Hiro a chance to breathe. He watched Tai Lung rise to his feet with a murderous glare, the Dragon Scroll suddenly became second priority to him for a moment. All he wanted to do now was to kill the wolf that stood before him.

Hiro on the other hand was reluctant to be the one to end a life, even if it was Tai Lung's. But he knew ha had to do what was needed to protect the valley and it's inhabitants, he only wished there was another way.

An unusual clinking sound tore both fighters from their thought, they looked to the source of the sound and saw the Dragon Scroll had escaped Hiro's makeshift belt and began rolling down the ridiculously large stair case. Hiro was wondering how it had gotten loose when he felt a sharp pain as something collided with his nose. Tai Lung had thrown the back of his fist at Hiro as he ran down the stairs after the scroll, once he decided to go after the best opportunity.

Hiro recovered quickly and took off like an arrow after Tai Lung and the Dragon Scroll, but he was not even getting close to catching up to either. He made it down to the front courtyard, when a shine caught his eye. Hiro looked to the source and saw an axe head, the same one from the iron ox Master Tigress had fought, albeit briefly, a week ago. She came back later that night and vented her frustrations on the mechanical training dummy.

The gears started turning in Hiro's head, and grinned as he came up,with a plan that would help him catch up with his adversary. He grabbed the axe and ran straight for the second set of stairs and leaped forward once he got to the top step. On his way down he placed the axe head beneath his feet and used it to slide down the rest of the way. Sparks were flying behind him as he went faster than he could have ever gone using only his two legs.

The Dragon Scroll finally settled in the middle of the street, and Tai Lung stopped with it. He reached down for the scroll, already wondering what would happen once he read it. A seemingly disembodied voice reached his ears, as a odd blur passed in and out of the corner of his vision. "I'll take that!" Was all he had heard when the scroll disappeared before his eyes.

Tai Lung's head snapped up and he saw the wolf sliding on the head of a large axe with the scroll in his hand, quickly shrinking into the distance. He snarled and rushed forward on all fours after the wolf. Said wolf looked back at him and smiled mockingly at him which drove Tai Lung wild. With a roar that shook the ground he chased after Hiro, all rational thought had left him completely.

The axe head Hiro was on skidded to halt and with a nonchalant shrug, he stepped off. Hiro turned around to see a furious Tai Lung right behind him. Before Hiro could do anything to protect himself Tai Lung swung his leg into Hiro's stomach with so much force that he was launched twenty feet in the air. Tai Lung didn't stop there, he jumped after the wolf and grabbed him by his ankle. Hiro was swung around like a rag doll before being thrown to the earth. Finally with another earth shaking roar, Tai Lung fell to where he had thrown his enemy and landed a vicious doubled punch, making a large crater in the middle of the street.

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

Ouch.

That really hurt.

I laid there panting and occasionally inhaling a mouthful of dust. I opened my eyes and saw the Dragon Scroll had escaped my hanbo holster... again. It was laying there in front of me just two feet away. I wanted to get up and grab it, but my ribs were hurting like crazy. Must've been that last kick. My clothes were also a mess, my shirt was half gone and my bandana was completely destroyed. That and my fur being all messed up and being covered in dirt, I must look like a bad joke.

I reached out for the scroll, but Tai Lung got there first. He chuckled to himself as he picked up the case where the scroll was. I started to lift myself off the ground, ignoring the pain in my chest. He looked down at me and smiled mockingly at me, the jerk.

"You should taken my offer wolf." Not this "wolf" nonsense again. He opened the case. Oh, come on! Why is it I'm the only one who has trouble opening that damn thing?

"Now the secret of the Dragon Scroll is... Mine!" He said with a lot of pride as he unraveled the scroll. The look on his face when he tried to read the scroll... absolutely priceless. He opened and closed the scroll much as Shifu had earlier, that's gonna be funny no matter how many times I see it. "There's nothing! It's blank!" He yelled.

I finally got to my feet, the pain in my chest started to recede. I laughed a little to myself. I'm sorry, watching people struggle like this amuses me to no end. "Thank you Mrs. Xian Du." I whispered under my breath. Tai Lung must have heard me, because he asked…

"What did you say?" There was a mixture of emotions on his face; anger, confusion, shock and disappointment. It was funny to see someone turn from looking like a badass to looking like a dumbass, because that's exactly what I was seeing.

I stood to my full height and started my breathing exercises, this was going to end now. "Mrs. Xian Du." I repeated. "A very nice lady who took me in for a couple months. Her husband is a carpenter, taught me the trade." The memories of that kind couple came flooding back putting me in a state of calm unlike i've ever felt before. "And it was Mrs. Xian Du who helped me figure out the scrolls secret."

I could see Tai lung getting frustrated, he threw the scroll to the ground with a sneer, as if the whole thing had been a waste of his time. I gazed down at the scroll and saw my reflection. The answer was easy to find, when you could see the whole picture. "There's literally nothing to it." I said with a smile, as I put up the Lunar Sphere. "Nothing but you."

Tai Lung snarled at me at thrust his first two fingers at me, I recognized it as the nerve attack that took down the Furious Five. But I had the Lunar Sphere, let's see who tops who. The water bubble that really only existed in my mind rippled in front of me, level with my heart. I moved my arm and swatted Tai Lung's attack away, the look on his face told me that had never happened to him before.

Damn, I'm good.

He kept on his attack; strike after strike after strike and all where either blocked dodged or redirected. Then finally, with a frustrated roar, he threw a double nerve strike at me. I saw it coming a mile away. I side-stepped slightly to the side, grabbed him by both wrists and threw him into the arch of Ping's noodle shop.

Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown him that hard, because he didn't hit the arch above the restaurant, he went through it!

I guess I'm gonna have to fix that later.

Tai Lung leapt through the dust cloud and performed a flying roundhouse kick, which was blocked easily. He stopped with the nerve attacks and went with the full on offensive. It didn't help him much, I could see every move he made.

He attacked me with everything he had, but it just wasn't enough. Every third or fourth strike I blocked was followed by a counterattack, or him being thrown around. "What form of Kung Fu is this?" He demanded.

I grinned and said, "This is the unfinished style of the legendary master Ken Lu." I got back in my main stance. "The Lunar Wolf style." He snarled at me and attacked again. After a couple of minutes of fending him off I decided that it was my turn to attack.

He threw another punch at me, I ducked under it and delivered a rising punch into his stomach with so much power he lifted off his feet. I finished my little combo with a Power Palm Strike (nice name huh?) one hand put behind the other, fingers locked in place to put the power of another palm strike behind the first. It hit him squarely in the chest, and he went flying back, skidding around until he came to a halt when he went through someone's home.

And there's another project I'll have to work on.

I saw him get to his feet and with a third earth shaking roar he ran at me, full speed. Looks to me like he's had enough, and honestly so have I.

I'm putting an end to this.

He leapt forward trying to put all the power he could into one attack, for a minute it looked like he was flying. I smiled as a plan formed in my head, this was going to be good. I ran right at Tai Lung as if to meet him in one final clash of strength and will. But that's not exactly what happened. I slid down, lowering my stance until I was directly beneath the snow leopard. Before he could do anything, I threw an extremely powerful palm strike into his chest, the force of it sent him flying straight up, screaming, into the sky!

"Ha ha! Take that you…" I looked up and didn't see anything. Just clouds in the golden morning sky.

"Okay, where'd he go?" I said to myself. Then I saw a speck in the sky and heard a panicked scream. "Oh, there he is." He kept falling and screaming and I just stood there until I realized where he was going to land. So I took one big step back and…

CRASH!

Dirt flew up in the air, rocks were thrown everywhere, some hit me stinging my arms and chest. Once the dirt cloud cleared away, I looked down and saw a Tai Lung shaped hole in the ground. "Oh wow! Way cool!" I exclaimed. Seriously, you hear about it all the time in stories, but how often do you get to see it? "Can you do it again?" Hey I have to joke around like this, it keeps things from being too serious.

He climbed out of the hole as if i said nothing and started stumbling around. "You… can't… defeat me." He said in between pants. "You're just a stupid… worthless…" Oh, don't you dare man. "...MUTT!"

Yep, he did it.

He threw a palm strike at me but I caught him…

By his finger.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said in a soft voice. "I am _not _a stupid, worthless mutt…"

"I'M THE TOP DOG AROUND HERE!"

I lifted my pinkie.

A look of fear was then plastered on Tai Lungs face. "The Wuxi Finger Hold!" He said in a voice that sounded a little too high.

"Oh, you know this hold?" I asked like Master Shifu asked me after I fell in front of Master Oogway and was chosen as the Dragon Warrior.

"You're bluffing. I don't believe you! Shifu didn't teach you that." He was right. Master Shifu never taught me this technique.

"You're right, he didn't. I just figured out how to do it on my own."

**Tigress's P.O.V.**

The sounds of battle died out and everyone decided to turn around and return to the valley. The five and I were at the back of the procession, we were discussing amongst ourselves on whether or not it was even safe to go back. Just because the fight was over didn't mean it was a good thing.

But in this case I was wrong.

We suddenly heard cheering up ahead, along with the chants of "Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!" Thats when I saw him; the same wolf who landed in front of me a week ago, now stood proudly amid the praising crowd.

He did it… He alone did the one thing none of us could do. He single handedly beat Tai Lung.

The five of us stepped forward and the cheering died down. He looked at us with a small, warm smile and greeted us. "Hey guys, how're ya doing?"

I stepped forward and placed my fist into my palm, bowed to him and said only one word.

"Master."

The rest of the five bowed and acknowledged Hiro as a fellow master, as did the villagers regard him as their hero (pardon the pun). He earned that title, and everyone's respect.

I looked up at him and for the first time since I was younger, I smiled.

"Master?" He was obviously thought he would never be called a master, but like I said he earned it.

"Master Shifu!" He turned and ran back to the palace. I just stood there and watched him run up all those stairs. And I thought to myself, later he's gonna have to tell me how he beat Master Shifu's third greatest pupil. The second greatest stood in the middle of the ruined village, while the first ran up to the Jade Palace.

I can't wait to hear that story.

**Later that night Hiro's P.O.V.**

Wow what a crazy day.

Master Shifu was proud of the fact that had done the impossible, that I had brought peace to the valley and to him.

Good thing too, because I thought he was going to have a heart attack if he didn't calm down.

I sat against the trunk of the peach tree that overlooked the valley and just gazed at the stars. Looking back I never thought any of this would happen.

Mastering an unfinished style of Kung Fu…

Defeating one of the greatest masters China had ever known…

Earning the respect of the Furious Five and Master Shifu…

And earning the title of a master.

I sighed to myself and relaxed against the tree and started thinking to myself. And this time, I had the answers. I'm not sure if it's because of the peach tree like Master Oogway told me on my first night here, but the answers still came to me.

I was strong enough for this.

I did have what it takes.

And I am the Dragon Warrior.

Which left the final question of where I belong, and I already know it's right here in the Valley of Peace.

I looked up at the full moon and smiled, all the pain and weariness was washed away as its light shone down on me. I glanced over at my right arm, and saw it shining as brightly as the moon. Now here's a question I still didn't have an answer to, why my arm does this. All I know is…

I can't wait to find out.

**End of Prologue**

**A/N. Ha! Bet y'all didn't see that coming. But yeah, thats right thats the end of part one. Next part of the story we will learn about Hiro's past and his new adventures with the Furious Five.**

**So, comment and fave, and let me know how I've done so far. Let the reviews pour in! **

**See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Hey everyone! After all the reviews I just wanted to say how much I appreciate how much you all like my story. Now that the first part is over I can start on a more original storyline. I will however put in a few episodes from "Legends of Awesomeness" as well as the storyline from "Kung Fu Panda 2" with my own special twists of course.**

**I'd like to take an opportunity to put out a special announcement…**

**I'm gonna start a little contest for anyone who is interested. :)**

**Here's all you have to do…**

**Draw a picture of Hiro!**

**There is only one rule: the picture must be hand drawn or you can use those drawing apps or whatever they are called.**

**NO DOWNLOADING.**

**If you have any questions on how Hiro should look, don't be afraid to pm me and ask.**

**The winner of the contest will have their OC put in my story if they want.**

**Pm me on where to send your artworks.**

**Till next time! **


End file.
